Hot Mikado
by Lola Me
Summary: Kurt has been approached by the Gerber baby and his doppelganger to help them put on a community production of Hot Mikado. There's just one problem…
1. Chapter 1

**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title: Hot Mikado<br>****Author:** lola_mejor  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~5,000 (this chapter)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Klaine  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Just up to whatever's current – the fic is loosely based in the normal Glee universe but will diverge slightly just cos I'm not going to constantly re-write to keep with canon!  
><strong>Warning:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Harmony, Gavroche and whomever else from Lima, Ohio don't exist, nor did I create them. Which seems like it poses an existential question, but is actually just me saying I've _borrowed_ them from the people who _did_ create them.

**Summary****: Kurt has been approached by the Gerber baby and his doppelganger to help them put on a community production of Hot Mikado. There's just one problem…**

**A/N:** A million thanks to my betas on LJ - sparklegemnstone and jennacorinth!

* * *

><p>Kurt lay sprawled on his bed, the covers scrunched around him, a cocoon of sorts formed from an afternoon of cuddling into the soft, warm down, watching movies and listening to music. He hummed to himself as his eyelids drooped, obscuring his view of Blaine, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of a collection of open Broadway songbooks. From the two feet or so that separated them his eyes meandered over Blaine's soft curls, which were getting quite long. Without any product they settled around his face and over his ears in soft tufts that made it difficult not to reach out a hand and ruffle through them playfully. Kurt sighed and continued humming no tune in particular, just watching. He watched Blaine's brow furrow and lips move silently as he read and imagined the scores, their melodies and harmonies, on the pages in front of him. He watched Blaine's fingers ghost over the notes, his thumb tapping a muffled rhythm. He watched Blaine's shoulders move in time with his thumb, imagining the movements on stage that would go with such a performance. Kurt loved it. He loved this.<p>

Blaine glanced up at him when he noticed Kurt had stopped humming, and smiled. He reached a hand over to stroke Kurt's forearm briefly, feeling the need to physically express the unspoken connection that linked them at all times, especially on lazy afternoons such as this. He returned his hand to his side, intending to trace along the pages in front of him again, but stopped. A silence overtook the room, as if it knew one of them was about to speak.

Blaine pivoted so he was sitting facing Kurt. "Are you ok?" He asked, his voice a little croaky from not having spoken in a while.

Kurt blinked, confused, his breath catching in his throat at the unanticipated question. He moved slowly, disturbing the folds of the cocoon around him, and propped himself up slightly on his elbow. He cocked his head at Blaine, and opened his mouth as if to speak, but then shut it again, pursing his lips and glancing down briefly.

"It's just-" Blaine spoke again, but cut himself off until Kurt returned his gaze. "It's just you seem pensive. Or contemplative. I know that doesn't necessarily mean something's wrong, and of course I'm really enjoying just _being_ with you, but, I don't know, usually you're more talkative – or we're doing something that distracts us from talking," Blaine winked. "That, and I've been going through these song books for 45 minutes now and you haven't suggested we sing something."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's last observation and yawned before shaking his head quickly in an effort to wake up from his reverie. "Yes I'm fine," he said quietly, testing his voice. "I _am _capable of not talking you know – I'm not entirely like Rachel."

Blaine started a bit at the mention of Rachel – he hadn't been suggesting anything of the sort – but held Kurt's gaze, waiting out the silence before Kurt spoke again.

"I guess I have been contemplating, so 'contemplative' would be a good description. I'm sorry were you getting bored? We could watch a movie or go fix a snack downstairs if you like?" Kurt pushed himself up slowly and stretched his arms out, muscles in his neck and back flexing and pulling taut. Another yawn snuck up on him and his face contorted as it took over, forcing his eyes shut and letting a squeak escape from his throat.

"No, no I'm not bored," Blaine brought his knees up to his chest and leant against the drawers behind him. "I'm just… penny for your thoughts?"

"Contemplations," Kurt corrected.

"Oh well those are worth more," Blaine smiled. "Nickel for your contemplations? I could be persuaded to part with a dime for a musing…"

Kurt groaned and ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his face. "You're such a dork."

"Maybe," Blaine answered, his face still smiling, "but I'm persistent. What have you been thinking about?"

Kurt flopped back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. "School, I guess."

"School?" Blaine was skeptical, and let the question hang in the air.

"Well, kind of," Kurt was speaking to the ceiling, finding it easier than meeting Blaine's gaze.

"How?"

Kurt sighed and groaned all at once, pulling himself up again and sitting cross-legged on the bed so he was facing Blaine. "I'm not sure I want to talk about it," he said, looking at his hands, clasped lightly in his lap. The room returned to silence as Blaine weighed the answer in his head and Kurt continued to study his hands.

"I could tell you something _I've_ been thinking about – about school," Blaine almost whispered, as if he's revealed a hushed secret. Kurt took the bait and lifted his head, meeting Blaine's eyes. Both sets of eyes looked unsure. "We're over halfway through your senior year," Blaine said evenly, not breaking eye contact for a second, "which means we're halfway through our one year together, at McKinley." He swallowed and almost looked down, but blinked and held his position. "I've been thinking about how I'm going to miss you when you're at NYADA."

Kurt dropped his head, breaking their eye contact, and concentrated intently on the seam of his jeans. He noticed the precise interval between stitches on the inside leg – how these intervals were smaller at the knee to achieve an added bunching effect. "I thought we agreed," he said quietly.

"We agreed not to dwell on what may come at us in the future," Blaine agreed. "We agreed to enjoy spending every day together." He continued, shuffling forward and placing a hand up onto each of Kurt's knees. "But we didn't agree not to share our thoughts or feelings, so I'm sharing mine."

Kurt could see Blaine's hands in the upper edges of his field of vision, Blaine's thumbs pressing lightly and stroking his knees in soothing circles. He lifted his head slightly, finding Blaine's face and worried eyes. "I wasn't thinking about that this time. I try not to think about that."He shook his head. That wasn't what he had been thinking about. He spent a lot of energy everyday not thinking about that.

He was thinking about Rachel.

"You're going to get in," Blaine said softly, ducking his head and looking up at Kurt from the level of the songbook, trying to catch his eye. "Even if there are obstacles along the way, you'll get in. Sooner or later. There is always a way."

"It's not likely to be sooner though, is it?" Kurt whispered. "Not on the basis of my application."

"I didn't say that," Blaine answered quickly. "We don't _really_ know what they're looking for – I don't think performing arts schools are only about what's on paper. But even on paper, you look like an awesome candidate to me."

"You're biased," Kurt smiled, flicking his eyes up to meet Blaine's finally.

"True," Blaine smiled a goofy smile back, leaning in for a quick kiss before sitting back up. "But it doesn't change the fact that we don't really know anything."

"Even so…" Kurt trailed off, and Blaine waited patiently. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then snapped them open. "Would I be a lousy friend if I auditioned for community theatre roles without telling Rachel?

Blaine blinked rapidly, surprised by the question and what it implied. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, and chewed on his tongue for a moment trying to think what to say. "I'm not sure," he answered finally. "Is there a particular production you're looking at?"

Kurt realised he'd been holding his breath and let it out as slowly and deliberately as he could. "Maybe," Kurt admitted, suddenly flush with guilt.

"Well, tell me about the production, first," Blaine suggested. "We can get to the Rachel of it all later."

Kurt paused, meeting Blaine's eye. "Even that's not simple," he said, leaning back into the bed behind him. He tilted his head back into the covers and closed his eyes. "It all really started when I was getting take away coffees for us at the Lima Bean – that day you were stuck at home waiting for a delivery? Anyway, I was standing in the queue, trying to figure out whether to get a cookie as well when I was tapped on the shoulder from behind. I turned around and it was Harmony from the Unitards."

"The Gerber baby?" Blaine's eyebrows quirked at the name.

"The Gerber baby," Kurt confirmed. "She was with that guy with the ridiculous but perfect stage name who always looks like he's trying to copy my fashion tips from last season... '_Gavroche_'." Kurt shuddered at the thought. "Anyway, even the fact of seeing those two would have been enough to get me thinking. I mean, she has credits since, like, forever, and despite his fashion sense, it's like Gavroche is a slightly less stylish but more confident and more experienced version of me."

Blaine was about to interject but Kurt cut him off.

"The key theme there is _experience _– they both have credits or experience in doing community and other productions, and I've got – what – some Glee performances, a brief stint as a cheerleader, and a small role in ONE school musical? It's not good enough. _I _wouldn't admit me to NYADA on the basis of that."

"Kurt you know that's a simplistic view of things," Blaine sighed, speaking from what could almost be a script at this point. "What you've got is _talent_. And based on your talent you will get into NYADA. And anyway, you forgot about our Christmas Special – that's quite definitely a credit."

"Here's the thing though," Kurt spoke as if he hadn't heard Blaine. "Even if what I've got _is_ enough to get into NYADA, it's not good enough for me anymore." He snapped his head back upright and looked at Blaine. "I want to perform – so why aren't I seeking out every opportunity to perform? If the opportunities aren't at McKinley, I should be seeking them elsewhere. There's obviously stuff out there – people like Harmony and Gavroche have been living and breathing musical theatre for years,_ in Ohio_. But what have I been doing? Why haven't I been doing any of that? Whether I get into NYADA or not on the basis of my current application, I need to lift my game. I need to be serious and I need to stop playing the victim about this."

"Kurt, no-one would suggest you've been playing victim," Blaine shook his head.

"Maybe not," Kurt quipped, "but why haven't I been out there? What have I been doing with my teens? I've wasted them and it could cost me my future. At least Rachel's been posting those ridiculous YouTube videos of herself singing since sophomore year."

Blaine looked at Kurt helplessly. He knew Kurt hadn't been hiding from the world; that he hadn't been playing victim. But he also knew that having a successful but entirely down-to-earth and non-musical father wouldn't have opened any doors either; no matter how much Burt loved his son. If he didn't understand what was needed for Kurt's musical and theatrical development, then he couldn't have been expected to point a young Kurt in the right direction. It was a no blame situation – a confluence of factors – that had brought Kurt to this point.

"Did you know Rachel was so determined about those videos that even when there were hundreds of entirely negative comments under each video, she still refused to delete or disable comments, or open a new account?" Kurt sounded like he was talking to Blaine but he was looking at the ceiling again. "She forged ahead, never letting it get to her – or at least never letting it stop her. She knows that one day they'll all want to eat their words."

"And you know that one day they'll all work for you," Blaine countered. "Regardless, what Rachel does or doesn't do shouldn't decide your actions for you Kurt. Rachel is a very different person to you," he said. "People compare you two a lot… but the differences are greater than the similarities."

Kurt sat quietly for a moment, finally seeming to take in Blaine's objections. "Well for starters I'm sure I'm a better kisser," he said eventually, looking at Blaine with a smile.

Blaine blushed. "Yes, you are most definitely a better kisser – in so many ways."

"Well there's that then," Kurt leaned back into the bed behind him again, slipping back into contemplation.

"So you want to get out there more and perform?" Blaine broke the silence again. "I think that's a great idea obviously. Really."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah," he said, "so far so reasonable… you haven't heard the rest of the story…" His voice trailed away.

"You said there might be a production you had in mind?" Blaine prompted again quietly.

"Right," Kurt said, puffing up slightly as he gathered the momentum to continue, "as I said, I ran into Harmony and Gavroche at the Lima Bean, and they were being generally obnoxious about their performances in apparently every production that's ever existed..." Kurt waved his hand dismissively in the air, causing Blaine to smile at the exaggeration. "But then Harmony started wailing about how they would have done MORE if it weren't for the ageist nature of community theatre in the area."

Blaine realised Kurt's pause was deliberate, and that he was looking at him, waiting for some kind of response.

"I, uh, I wouldn't know – is community theatre ageist?" He asked.

"I don't know," Kurt seemed a little impatient, or perhaps the memory of his encounter with Harmony and Gavroche was making him grouchy. "Probably, but I suspect Harmony is the type to be convinced that she is being discriminated against whenever something doesn't go her way."

Blaine smiled. "Yes, from what I saw of her at Sectionals, she could make Rachel look reasonable."

Kurt laughed for a moment but quickly became serious again. "Here's the thing," he said, "Harmony was going on about it and how there was a great new production of _Hot Mikado_ coming up that would be a perfect fun youth production if only they let the youth talent fill out the cast – she was going on and on about all the kids who were at the NYADA mixer..." he paused, looking at Blaine, his lips quivering, before adding in a hissed whisper, "and then Gavroche said I should join with them to audition!"

Blaine's face broke into a grin and he bobbed up a bit on his ankles, leaning forward and grabbing Kurt's hands. "You totally should," he said enthusiastically.

Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine's hands but sank back into the bed behind him, shaking his head. "I want to," he said quietly, "I really do." He looked into Blaine's eyes. "I mean, it's not Wicked or seminal Broadway, but it's a really fun jazz-take on what is a very tongue-in-cheek Gilbert and Sullivan."

"Is there any other sort?" Blaine asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Probably not," Kurt agreed, "but this one's one of my preferred ones, and there is a fantastic tenor role that I could just... Blaine I would be amazing at it, I really would." Kurt's eyes were shining.

"So what's the problem?" Blaine asked.

"Rachel." Kurt said, throwing his arms in the air. "What am I going to do about Rachel?"

"I'm missing something here," Blaine tried to connect the dots in his head.

"Oh god I'm a horrible person for even thinking this way aren't I?" Kurt chewed at his lip while watching Blaine think. "I..." he waited until Blaine was looking at him before speaking, but averted his eyes anyway. "I don't want her to know about it."

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine with it," Blaine said soothingly, grasping one of Kurt's hands in his, "it's not like every community production can be a seminal Broadway classic – and a stage is a stage, right?"

Kurt shook his head, closing his eyes tight. "No you're not getting it," he said, his voice filled with tension. "I… I don't want her to know about it because I don't want her to be IN it," he glanced at Blaine, worried and hopeful at the same time. "I… she's just…" He stopped and started a few more times while Blaine, to his credit, sat patiently and waited. Kurt stilled himself for a moment, opened his eyes and let out a long breath, fixing his attention on Blaine.

"I don't want Rachel to be in this because I don't want to be part of the Rachel and Kurt show – or the Rachel show, or the Rachel vs. Harmony show. I want a chance to just be ME, recognised for my talent and what I can bring to the table, not having to compete with one of my closest friends," he paused, before adding quietly: "Not having to be in the shadow of one of my closest friends, just taking it because I'm nice like that."

He stopped speaking abruptly and the words echoed in the room. Suddenly Kurt felt like he'd committed blasphemy; like he had become someone that he wasn't – or was he becoming the person that he needed to be to realise his dreams? He didn't know. The feelings of dread and guilt spread out to his limbs as he watched Blaine, who had not said a word for some time.

"Do you really feel like that?" Blaine asked, "Do you really feel like you're in other people's shadows?" He shook his head, smiling in one corner of his mouth as he looked at Kurt. "Because there's no way you're in the shadows, Kurt. No way. There's no way anyone can miss you, or your talent – even when you're not singing lead with New Directions-"

"Which is, like, ALL the time," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Even when you're not singing lead with New Directions," Blaine repeated calmly, "everyone's eyes are on you – your moves, your sass, your _pizzazz_. You make the musical numbers more than just a bunch of kids singing them – you make us all stand out. You make us the best."

"Ok I'm going to throw up if you keep talking like that," Kurt stopped Blaine from saying anything else before he became the living embodiment of one of Ms. Pillsbury's pamphlets. "If I'd wanted a pep talk to rival all vomit-inducing pep talks, I would have gone to talk to Mr. Schue. And anyway, that's not the point here – I _know_ that I pull focus, remember?"

"Just trying to help…" Blaine mumbled, his bottom lip pouting. He started fiddling with a loose strand on one of his socks. "So… what *is* the point?" he asked, glancing back up at Kurt.

Kurt grimaced a bit, sucking a breath in through his teeth. "This is going to sound really bad, but I just want something that's _mine_. Rachel and I, we've been on this NYADA train together and that's great because we've been going through the ups and downs together… but whether we get in or not, it's not like we're a packaged deal. I have to be able to succeed without her, and I have to get serious about promoting ME. What if there's only one spot left in the program and they end up having to choose between her and me? I love her, but I want this just as much as she does so I'm going to do what it takes to take that spot, and I need every extra-curricular and piece of experience I can find because if I have to beat her out for my dream, I will." He paused just for a moment, flashing his eyes at Blaine before continuing, faster and faster. "And I know we're friends – we have the same interests and the same dreams which is really great, but it's going to be almost impossible for us both to be on the same trajectory, so why try? Or why _limit_ myself to doing what Rachel does? What if that's not in my best interests? For the past 3 years I've gone along with her crazy most of the time because she has this ambition that has inspired me and made me believe that I can do it too. In recent months I've been the one propping her up when she's been knocked down – fuelling her ambition. But I have ambition too. I have a dream too, and my dream has to be my priority, and to reach my dream I need to know that I can do it without her," his voice gave out on the last word as he realised that he'd started crying with frustration. "I need to do it without her."

Kurt slumped into himself, exhausted by his tirade. He took in a shaky breath as the tears that had fallen started drying on his cheeks. He cast his eyes up to look into Blaine's. He was nervous, he realised. He'd revealed a bit about himself. Probably nothing Blaine hadn't already figured out about him over time, but having it all spelled out was perhaps something different altogether. Even if Blaine didn't approve, he decided, he didn't care. He would be too exhausted to care. Too bitter about being overlooked and sitting in the background all these years to care. Too angry with Rachel for choosing herself over him, especially in times where it really mattered, to care. Too tired of being beholden to the divas around him, of being unable to _be_ the diva, to care.

Except he did care. He waited for Blaine to respond.

"C'mere," Blaine said softly, pulling Kurt down off the bed so they were facing each other. He leaned in, holding Kurt lightly but firmly by the sides. "I get it," he said, "I mean I think I get it," he clarified. He smiled at the look of fear in Kurt's eyes, which were wide and red-rimmed. "You're not a bad person, Kurt," Blaine began, prompting Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Not the pep talk again, please," Kurt groaned.

"No no," Blaine laughed, "Just one thing first though..." He touched Kurt's shoulder, making him look at him in the eye. "You *do* realise that doing a production with _Harmony_ is hardly going to be different than doing one with _Rachel_ – in fact, from what you told me, it could be worse."

Kurt smiled, batting Blaine's hand from his shoulder. "Not to mention Gavroche," he added, "but I think he has a crush on me so he should be more… manageable," Kurt's eyes twinkled, his face crinkling into a giggle at Blaine's alarmed expression. "Relax, I'm sure I can keep him at bay," Kurt brought his hand to Blaine's face, cupping it before stroking his thumb on Blaine's bottom lip. "And I know Harmony is probably going to be a nightmare, but I'm not trying to be her best friend so it could be fun coming up against her; and I won't feel bad for calling her out for the self-absorbed drama queen that she is."

"So what about when Rachel finds out?" Blaine asked quietly. "Won't she think that you've defected or something?"

"This is what I've been contemplating," Kurt said, clasping his hands together in his lap and waiting, looking at Blaine expectantly. "What, you're not going to tell me that I should tell her? That lying to one of my closest friends is a horrible thing to do? That I'm being selfish and that I should think about how I would be crushed if she did this to me?"

"Do you want me to say those things?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "It seems like you know all that already."

Kurt grunted in frustration. "I don't know! I feel like I've got a little angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other."

"Would it be too clichéd to say you should do what's right for you?" Blaine asked hopefully, reaching out and pulling Kurt into him. Kurt went with it and lay down with his head on Blaine's lap.

"Yes, but it wouldn't surprise me to hear you say it," Kurt sighed, fixing his attention on the ceiling as Blaine's fingers stroked his hair lightly. "It's a bit of a copout though don't you think? You're not actually giving me your opinion."

"I'm being a good listener!" Blaine protested. "I don't think my opinion's going to help anyway..."

"Dammit Blaine just tell me what a horrible person I'm being and be done with it!" Kurt blurted.

Blaine laughed, held Kurt's head still with his hands, and looked directly into his eyes. "You are many things, Kurt Hummel, but a horrible person is _not_ one of them, ok?"

"But I'm about to go behind my best friend's back, and keep her out of the loop of something all for my own personal gain!" Kurt was whining.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself," Blaine said soothingly. "You haven't even auditioned for this thing yet!"

"But I'm already consorting with the enemy!" Kurt covered his face with his hands. "If she even hears that I met with Harmony and Gavroche..."

"For starters, I'm ok with you working with Gavroche, but _please _do not 'consort' with him," Blaine grinned, shying away from the playful slap that came from Kurt.

"You know what I meant," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine just smiled. "But seriously, why not just tell Rachel you saw Harmony and Gavroche?" He asked. "They're only sophomores so it's not like they're direct competition for NYADA – and people run into people..."

Kurt sighed and pursed his lips. "This isn't helping," he said. "I still don't know what to do. I think I want to meet with them again. I think I want to do this show. And I really think I want to keep it from Rachel, which will mean lying to her and being a horrible person. This is almost worse than her running for President against me. I'd never forgive her if she did this to me, and yet I'm going to do it?"

"You could tell Rachel and ask her to let you have it?" Blaine mused.

"And sound so lame and pathetic? That would really prove that I am just her lackey, her sidekick, not good enough to be a star on my own." Kurt laughed bitterly, clenching his fists at either side.

"Careful or I'll launch into a pep-talk again," Blaine warned with a smile.

"Can you just tell me what you think? What your real instinct is?" Kurt said quietly. "I won't be upset or angry... I just want your honest opinion. I'm too invested in this to be able to see reason anymore."

Blaine thought it over carefully, counting his breaths as he tried to figure out just how honest Kurt really wanted him to be. "You're not going to like it..." he began.

"I know," Kurt closed his eyes, but was nodding. "But I need to hear it."

"You're not going to like it," Blaine continued, "because I can't really see reason on this either. I don't think it's really fair go behind Rachel's back, but I understand why you feel you have to... if you want to do this separate from her and her drama. Even with her best intentions at the forefront of her mind, she would be incapable of staying out of a musical theatre production – especially if it involves Harmony."

"So... I should do it?" Kurt sounded afraid.

"Umm... I think you should look into it?" Blaine said, as if it were a question. "But be aware that you'll hurt Rachel if you do it – there's no avoiding that."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kurt said quietly.

"Because you're _not_ a horrible person," Blaine answered, just as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"So _why _am I doing this?" Kurt whispered hurriedly as a loud knock sounded through the door.

Blaine went to respond, but Finn burst through the barrier before he could, an arm over his eyes.

"_I'm-not-looking-but-Mom-says-dinner's-ready-and-Burt-says-if-you're-not-down-in-two-minutes-he's-coming-to-get-you-'cause-he's-been-calling-from-the-living-room-for-the-last-five_."

Finn stepped back out of the room slamming the door again, snapping the room back into silence. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and couldn't help from giggling at the fear in Finn's voice, not to mention his speedy entrance and exit.

"Come on," Blaine said, kissing Kurt quickly before the both got up off the floor. "Let's go and enjoy some quality family time with Carole's _excellent _lasagne, and then we can come back up here to Facebook- and Twitter-stalk Harmony and Gavroche to figure out just how crazy they are."

Kurt smiled while smoothing his clothes down and walked towards the mirror for a moment to restore order to his hair. "You always know how to cheer me up," he smiled at Blaine via the mirror. He turned around and paused, taking a deep breath to ready himself. "I'm doing this because I need to," he said, more to himself than to Blaine.

"I know," Blaine reached for his hand while turning to open the door.

"You're with me, right?" Kurt pulled at Blaine slightly, refusing to move for a moment.

Blaine turned around again to look at Kurt, and could see the fear and uncertainty in his expression. If it were him, he wouldn't go behind Rachel's back, but he wouldn't actively seek to involve her either. He'd just go ahead and do it – but then he'd been auditioning and performing wherever he could for years. Kurt hadn't. He wanted Kurt to be able to shine – especially since he felt that he couldn't. Rachel wasn't Blaine's priority; Kurt was. But would Kurt lose Rachel as a friend out of this? He didn't know. He just knew that Kurt was looking at him, pleading with him. Was he with Kurt? That wasn't even a question.

"One hundred percent." Blaine nodded quickly, turning and pulling Kurt forward slightly to propel him out the door..

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two soon...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title: Hot Mikado<br>****Author:** lola_mejor  
><strong>Betas:<strong> sparklegemstone & jennacorinth  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~5,800 (this chapter, ~11,000 total so far)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Klaine  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Only up to what has aired…  
><strong>Warning:<strong> None I don't think.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Harmony, Gavroche and whomever else from Lima, Ohio don't exist, nor did I create them. Which seems like it poses an existential question, but is actually just me saying I've _borrowed_ them from the people who _did_ create them.

**Summary:** **Kurt has been approached by the Gerber baby and his doppelganger to help them put on a community production of Hot Mikado, but there's just one problem…**

_A/N: So this is more or less AU following Christmas. Not cos I'm doing anything crazy, just because this is a possible thing that could have happened to Kurt etc in Season 3, but obviously isn't because the official writers are writing another plotline which, for starters, has Blaine looking like a cross between a pirate and Magnum PI. I will make reference to canon moments if I feel it fits with my story, but I'm not going all out…_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Kurt and Blaine didn't discuss the rights or wrongs of Kurt's tentative plans any further that night, or for the next couple of days. School carried on as normal. Glee went on as normal. Coffees at the Lima Bean went on as normal.

All that time, however, Kurt's mind was whirring, going over it all in his head. He replayed his discussion with Blaine too many times to count and kept coming back to two things: Blaine thought he should meet with Harmony and Gavroche; and Blaine was with him. One hundred percent.

These thoughts gave him the courage, four days after their discussion, to text Harmony during an afternoon class and suggest they meet for coffee that afternoon. She responded scarily quickly that she and Gavroche would see him at the Lima Bean, but said she made no promises because Kurt would be auditioning with a group of talented people. Kurt smiled at that – if she'd welcomed him with open arms he would have been suspicious. Instead, she'd already suggested that he might not be good enough. It was the kind of challenge he was hungry to meet; that he _needed_ to meet.

"It's _on_," Kurt breathed excitedly into Blaine's ear, having raced straight to his locker to catch Blaine before their last classes for the day.

Blaine had to suppress a shiver, his mind conjuring up any number of fantasies at Kurt's comment. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "What is?" He asked, suspecting Kurt was referring to Harmony but unwilling to presume.

Kurt bounced up and down a little bit on the spot. "You know," he squeaked, looking around them furtively before stage-whispering: "_Hot Mikado_…"

Blaine's eyes widened and he too looked around them to see who was there. "What, like you got a part?"

"No of course not - _yet_," Kurt rolled his eyes briefly, "As if I would get a part without an audition and as IF I would audition – or do anything – without talking to you!" Kurt paused, noticing Blaine's relieved smile. "I texted Harmony – and she wants to meet after school, at the Lima Bean. She said 'no promises'…"

Blaine frowned slightly, "Ummm… ok?"

Kurt just grinned, "It means she's threatened by me – it was Gavroche who asked me along anyway, not her. She's trying to say that I might not be good enough… but I'm good enough. I'm _more_ than good enough."

Kurt's eyes were boring into Blaine with determination. Blaine smiled in response, and squeezed Kurt's arm. "Yeah you are – you'll show her."

"_We'll_ show her," Kurt said. "You're coming with me right?"

Blaine nodded distractedly as the warning bell rang and turned in to his locker to switch books before his next class. "Yeah of course. I just, ah, I might be late; I have to run to the drugstore straight after that number we're doing in the pool for Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury – I need to pick something up for my mom."

"Is she ok?" Kurt's head appeared quickly around the side of the locker door.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine nodded quickly. "Some wacky new designer vitamin supplement that one of her tennis friends recommended. Meant to make her look younger and thinner and all that – it will probably just give her bad breath and make my dad bluster at the exorbitant cost when he sees it," he rolled his eyes and laughed. "Needless to say, not every drugstore stocks such breakthough medication."

Kurt smiled politely, silently filing the information away so that he could investigate what the supplement might be later. "Oh well good – that shouldn't take too long right?"

"Don't see why it would," Blaine nodded, searching for something in the back of his locker before pulling his head out and slamming the metal door shut. Kurt mirrored his action and they headed down the corridor together with the general bustle of students.

They paused briefly at the door of Blaine's next class, smiling at each other. "See you then, then," Kurt said, missing the sight of Blaine even before they had parted.

"Yeah," Blaine said with a smile. "Well, see you at the pool first – then I'll head straight to the drugstore and find you at the Lima Bean, 'kay?"

"It's a date," Kurt said, eyes twinkling, before turning on his heels and bouncing down the hall.

His next class and the pool proposal extravaganza passed relatively quickly, and before Kurt knew it he had showered, dressed, restyled his hair and was pulling his car out of the parking lot to head into town. He felt nervous but knew it was more excitement than anything else. He probably didn't need the caffeine in his excitable state but when he arrived at the Lima Bean he ordered his coffee as usual – as well as Blaine's – and took them to a slightly larger table than they would usually share to wait for the others to arrive.

* * *

><p>Gavroche arrived first, and Kurt was surprised to see he wasn't with Harmony. He walked through the door almost hesitantly, looking around like he had arrived at a party where he didn't know many (if any) of the other guests. Kurt had forgotten how tall he was – the freshman girls who entered the café behind him looked extremely small by comparison as they passed by him, all giggles at his outfit.<p>

Ah yes. His outfit.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he took in the blue fedora hat, navy long sleeve collared shirt, buttoned all the way to the top, cream trousers that wouldn't look out of place on a golf course except that they were better fitted, brown boat-shoes that failed to disguise daring lime green socks, and an evergreen puffy jacket that Gavroche was disrobing to place on the coat stand by the door.

"Oh my god this boy needs help," Kurt murmured to the empty space around him as he returned the overly enthusiastic wave Gavroche was directing at him. "Two shades of green and then blue as well?"

"I'm so glad I got here first," Gavroche gushed once he reached the table, not having heard Kurt's comment, "I just had to see what you're _wearing_, and also what coffee you ordered – a person's coffee order is extremely insightful, you know."

Kurt smiled, sipping at his coffee as he let Gavroche continue.

"Take mine, for example," Gavroche went on, "I have a skim non-decaf mocha latte with caramel – because I'm health conscious and wary of the effects of caffeine on my skin, but I'm also ok with a bit of sugar because everyone needs a natural pep in the afternoon – hence the caramel!"

Kurt smiled, putting his coffee cup down. "So where does the skim fit in all that?" he asked. "A small amount of fat in your diet is essential?"

"Oh yes of course," Gavroche cut him off. "What you said, I guess, but more that I just don't like the taste of milk, or creamer, much. But I like the balancing out effect milk has when combined with coffee – so skim is better. So what's your coffee? Tell me and I'll analyse it for you!"

Kurt looked at his coffee and was about to open his mouth but was cut off again.

"But there are _two_ coffees here! Did you buy me one?" Gavroche gaped at Kurt. "That's really sweet but unless it's skim I really don't think I can accept it."

Kurt wondered whether he'd ever be able to finish a sentence in the presence of someone so… _enthusiastic_. He gave it a go. "Um no, that's for Blaine – my boyfriend – he's meeting us here too."

"Oh great!" Gavroche absolutely bounced on his chair and started craning his neck around as if Blaine would magically appear. "I wanna see what kind of guy you're into – does he look like Robert Pattinson?"

Kurt laughed but cut himself off as he saw the intense look on Gavroche's face.

"Oh you're being serious?" Kurt stammered out. "Umm… well not really I guess… maybe a bit more like Taylor Lautner if you want to talk Twilight guys? But with kinda curly hair. Definitely the same beautiful smile though," Kurt paused, closing his eyes and smiling in turn. "Actually, his smile is better than Taylor Lautner's."

"Gavroche!" Kurt's eyes snapped open in time to see Harmony's dazzling cherry-red smile sit down in what was supposed to be Blaine's chair. "This doesn't look like a skim chai latte," she smiled sympathetically at him, "I thought we talked about this after the confusion last time?" She held up Blaine's coffee, an eyebrow cocked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, a little irritated already at Harmony's easy superiority. "It doesn't look like a skim chai latte because it isn't," he said. "And it isn't a skim chai latte because it isn't _for_ you." He took the coffee out of her hand and set it down beside his.

Harmony appeared unused to being spoken to in such a manner. She was stunned, her mouth slightly open and rounded as she looked from Gavroche, to Kurt, and back to Gavroche. Kurt thought, with amusement, that she looked exactly like a model from a 1950s commercial for some groundbreaking appliance or another. Slightly too-heavy makeup rendering her face completely smooth with a painted-on effect; cherry-red lipstick perfectly matching a small scarf tied around her neck; a navy coat, perfectly tailored to hug her figure and reveal hints of the outfit below (a fitted red pencil skirt coupled with a cream blouse); and stockinged legs emerging from the skirt to finish daintily in simple but elegant navy pumps that matched her coat. Looking at her disbelieving expression Kurt could almost construct the rest of the retro commercial around her: "_New and improved – a machine that washes the dishes FOR you!"_ the voice over would say, as the Harmony-like model would gape, wide-eyed, into the camera, over-acting for all she was worth.

Apparently, for Harmony, just existing was over-acting.

"But Gavroche, you haven't ordered the drinks yet?" She laid her hand on his arm and looked into his eyes earnestly. "Are you quite sure you're alright?" She looked to Kurt, "he can get so confused sometimes. Gavroche, I need to know you're ok – I am counting on you for our audition number this weekend."

Kurt wondered if Harmony was messing with Gavroche, or whether she really did treat him like a five-year-old most of the time. He decided it was probably the latter, given how she exuded an aura of superiority and attempted to rise above all those around her.

It irked him. It called back to the first time they had met at the NYADA mixer where she had just rolled over him and Rachel with her talent and her minions all doing as she said. She'd made both of them feel like ants, squashed ants. He'd tried to take the higher road about in the weeks and months that had followed. She was good at Sectionals and he'd told her so, but she'd just responded with the same infuriating air of superiority. And now here she was, treating Gavroche like a puppy, and Kurt could just see she was going to try to control him and look down upon him as well. He decided in that moment he wouldn't let it happen.

Turning his attention back to the pair sitting with him, Kurt rolled his eyes at Harmony, who was still scolding Gavroche: "I bet Kurt wouldn't have abandoned his diva in need like that," Harmony continued. "Look," she motioned to Blaine's coffee, "Rachel's coffee is waiting for her – you could learn a thing or two from Kurt."

"Whoa, whoa, wow, ok," Kurt had definitely heard enough. "Firstly, this is not Rachel's coffee – Rachel's not coming – this is Blaine's coffee."

"His _boyfriend_!" Gavroche interrupted, gushing.

Kurt paused, confused, as he saw Harmony shoot a glare in Gavroche's direction, but dismissed it and carried on.

"Secondly, Rachel is not _my diva _– if anything, I am hers. I don't run errands or get coffees for anyone unless _I _want to, got it?" Kurt took a deep breath. "And _thirdly_," he sat back in his chair, as if he were assessing both Gavroche and Harmony as job candidates, "I came here to talk about _Hot Mikado_. If you two want me in on this thing, you better start talking because I haven't got all afternoon."

He didn't know where his last statement had come from, but Kurt felt a rush of adrenaline at his own audacity and confidence. His heart beat fast in his chest and he fought to keep his hand steady as he reached for his coffee, pulling it back to him and sipping at it as nonchalantly as he could manage.

Harmony's face had frozen in an expression of disbelief during Kurt's speech, but recovered quickly enough, her features relaxing into a big smile.

"Well, well, we've got a live one here don't we Gavroche," she said, almost breathless. Her tone had changed and her eyes flashed in a way that put Kurt on guard. "Do order our drinks would you?" She asked, speaking to Gavroche but leaning in closer to Kurt, her elbows on the table.

"You're not going to be able to walk all over me like you do him," Kurt warned as Gavroche obediently moved towards the counter. "For starters, I don't need you. But also? I'm not threatened by your talent – which I recognise and accept is considerable."

"Well I _have_ been acting since-"

"You were a fetus, yeah yeah tell someone who cares," Kurt waved her off. "Unless you were singing in the womb I say it doesn't count."

"Well actually…" Harmony began, but Kurt cocked an eyebrow at her and she never completed the sentence.

"Anyhow," Kurt forged ahead, wondering exactly how crazy Harmony could be, "I'm not threatened by your _long-standing_ talent," smiling as Harmony nodded in appreciation, "because we're not in competition, you and I. If we were? I'd wipe the floor with you."

Kurt licked his lips, his breathing shallow as the feeling of exhilaration crept up on him. His neck was feeling hot and he knew he was at risk of blushing just out of excitement, but he thought he managed to keep it in check. He knew this wasn't like him, but he was tired of being like him. If he wanted to be on top, he needed to step up and go toe-to-toe with the likes of Harmony. He smiled at her, exuding confidence. This was definitely more fun than being squashed like and ant.

"Well," Harmony crossed her arms and looked at Kurt thoughtfully. "We'll just have to see how this pans out, won't we. I mean, if you want to audition for _Hot Mikado_ with all of us that's great, but I know the director quite well and he likes casting talent that he's worked with before."

Kurt smiled. "As long as he likes casting _talent_, I'm sure I'll be fine." His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to see a message from Blaine:

_ Won't be able to make it – long story involving medicinal herbs  
><em>_ and a hippie pharmacist. Talk later?_

Kurt felt his lips purse together for a brief moment and returned the phone to his pocket as if nothing had happened. His confidence wavered ever so slightly – without Blaine as back-up he wasn't sure he felt quite as in control as he had just a minute ago – but on the other hand, without Blaine as back-up he had their undivided attention and it was all-but guaranteed he'd be running the show. Gavroche approached the table with two drinks in hand, and the eager look on his face caused a sly grin to appear on Kurt's face. This was going to be easy.

"What are we talking about?" Gavroche handed Harmony her drink and waited with bated breath as she inspected it. She lifted the cup, squinted at the foam at the top, smelt the steam and finally sipped the smallest of sips. Gavroche positively sank with relief as she smiled the smallest of smiles and set the cup down in front of her.

"Oh just about the roles in _Hot Mikado_," she said, her eyes holding Kurt's questioning gaze. "Specifically whether I should try to emulate Paulette Ivory's performance in the 1995 West End production of the female lead _Yum-Yum_ or whether I should strike out and go for something fresher."

"I know this is musical theatre and all, but _Hot Mikado_ really has to be one of the lead contenders for weird character names," Gavroche said without the slightest hint of irony, causing Kurt to giggle. "Does your boyfriend sing too, Kurt?" he asked, ignoring Kurt's amusement. "I'm sure there would be something for him in the show as well."

Kurt stopped giggling. He wanted Blaine to be there, but part of him was glad he wasn't. "Actually, speaking of Blaine he's not going to make it this afternoon after all – so you could have had the coffee, if you'd wanted it. As to the show, I don't know if he'll want to be in it – he is an amazing singer of course…"

"Of course…" Gavroche nodded encouragingly, apparently enthralled by Kurt's every word.

"Yes…" Kurt reaffirmed, "he is an amazing singer, but he's already been the lead in one show this year and I think is looking to have a quieter schedule this semester."

"Oh he's a senior too?" Harmony asked innocently. "I'm impressed at the workload you're taking on while keeping up your grades and preparing applications for colleges."

"College. Singular." Kurt heard his voice cutting through the room. "I'm going to NYADA."

Harmony just smiled, infuriating Kurt. He forced himself to calm, realising that she was trying to provoke him; she was testing his boundaries and he was damned if he was going to let her see his fear.

"And no, he's not a senior. He's a junior."

"Oh me too!" Gavroche exclaimed. "Oh I have so much in common with him it's _such _a shame you met him first and not me."

"I-" Kurt stalled. He was not accustomed to the kind of attention Gavroche was giving him. He suspected that Gavroche took a lot of 'accustoming' to for most people though, so just smiled at him. "So what part do you have in mind for _Hot Mikado_ Gavroche?" He finally managed to ask.

"Well Gavroche and I _usually _play leads against each other," Harmony answered for him, "but there are a couple of roles to choose from this time around."

"Yes, I _am_ familiar with the show," Kurt said.

"Oh of _course_," Harmony said politely. "So were you thinking of _Poo-Tish_ or _Ka-Ka_?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked closely at Harmony. "Well as those roles don't _exist… _I'm going to go with neither," he paused to gauge Harmony's reaction. He thought he saw a flicker of satisfaction in her eyes, like he'd passed some test. Oh yes, he was worthy alright, and he was more than willing to play.

"I'm not surprised you intend to audition for _Yum-Yum_," he continued, "she's the classic narcissistic but boring romantic leading lady. Betrothed to _Ko-Ko_, the Lord High Executioner, but actually in love with _Nanki-Poo_, the Son of the Mikado. It's almost lazy of you," Kurt paused, "I mean, it's a bit easy don't you think? Surely the role of _Katisha_, the predatory fiancé of _Nanki-Poo_ would be more of a challenge and, arguably, more fun?"

"Nothing is a challenge for me," Harmony waved him off, laughing.

"Because you never move outside of your comfort zone?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, hoping his voice was just as irritatingly calm as he intended. "I told you at Sectionals, you were good, but what I didn't say was that you were boring; predictable. If you want to win next year – or if you want to have a chance, which is debatable if you're up against New Directions again – then you're going to need to shake it up. Sorry if the truth hurts," he added, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Harmony opened and closed her mouth without making a sound. Gavroche put his hand on her arm and looked at her with concern. This was enough to make her realise she'd displayed a sign of weakness and she quickly redressed herself, plastering that winning smile back on her face.

"Oh I can bring it, don't you worry," she said smoothly. "As I said, I'm only a sophomore and it was my first competition as lead. I was a better singer than anyone else out there anyway."

"Ha!" Kurt barked before he could stop himself. "You're good Harmony, but never claim to be the best – there is _always_ someone better; and I was definitely better than you. But even that was irrelevant. The difference was that I was part of a team, and as a team we were miles ahead."

"Oh we could go on about this forever, Kurt," Harmony faked a yawn. "I guess with your penchant for bravado and faux-insults you'll be auditioning for _Ko-Ko_? Seems a bit obvious doesn't it? Sure you don't want to 'step out of your comfort zone' and audition for _Nanki-Poo_ instead?"

Kurt smiled. "I would prefer to play _Ko-Ko_, the role has a great comedic quality that isn't quite the same with _Nanki-Poo_. And if you play _Katisha_ – then we could take this," he pointed between the both of them, "onto the stage and decide it then and there. But if you're not sure that you could handle _Katisha…_"

"Oh I can handle anything," Harmony leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the table. "And you're on – glad to see you realise this _is_ a competition. Everything in this biz is a competition. "

"Yay!" Gavroche clapped his hands together. "And I can play _Nanki-Poo_!"

"That'd be really great, Gavroche," Kurt's voice and expression softened as he spoke. "Let's hope we all kill it at auditions and convince the dry-cleaner guy directing to make it a youth production."

"He won't have a choice – he won't know what's hit him," Harmony smiled, even though she was still eyeing Kurt with suspicion. "Saturday, 10am then?"

Kurt stood up and extended his hand, "I believe the website said _9.30_am." He shook Harmony's hand a little more roughly than was necessary. "I look forward to working with you, Harmony."

Gavroche scrambled to his feet and offered his hand to Kurt, which Kurt took and shook politely. "I can't wait to work with you, Kurt," Gavroche said, "it will be great to have some new talent with us – and I mean talent in _every_ sense of the word." He winked and Kurt pulled his hand back, unsure of what to say. Gavroche just continued smiling – a smile of genuine excitement. "You'll have to tell me your favourite foods – I make amazing muffins and would love to make some for you… uh, I mean, for the auditions." Gavroche stammered and blushed for a second, looking down as Harmony elbowed him sharply, hissing something Kurt couldn't hear. "I mean, I make muffins for everyone and want to make sure you're going to like them."

Kurt picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Oh I'm sure as long as they're not vegan-" he cut himself off, reminded of Rachel momentarily, but dismissed the thought. "As long as they're not vegan I'm sure I'll love them." He smiled and waved at both of them before turning on his heel to head towards the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt burst through the doors into the cold winter air and squealed with delight, raising his hands up into the air in victory and then skipping across the parking lot towards his car.<p>

He was elated, and it was a particular brand of elation that he didn't think he'd experienced before. It was happiness and freedom but also _control_. He felt, for once in his life, that he was in control of his own destiny – no one was in his way. Not that he'd really had people actively trying to hold him back (well, not mostly); no it wasn't that. It was more that what with Rachel, the other glee clubbers, and even _Blaine_, he hadn't once before felt like he had something that was really _his_. And this was all his, and all the more exciting that no-one else from Glee club was involved.

He was free to really unleash all his ambition with Harmony and Gavroche. He loved the clean slate he had with them – he wasn't a shy freshman or sophomore meeting them and working with them for the first time – hell no. To them he was, from the start, someone to be reckoned with. A talent that could not be squashed, intimidated or shoved to the side. He was in control, and he loved it.

"Yes!" he exclaimed to the empty parking lot, punching his fist into the air with continued celebration. He rounded the large SUV parked next to his car, and his already palpable grin widened. He bounced into Blaine's waiting arms.

"Hey!" Blaine laughed as Kurt launched into him, spinning them both around on the spot. "I take it it went well?" He asked when they'd stopped spinning and Kurt was just panting slightly.

"I'm going to _kill_ this thing and Harmony isn't going to know what hit her," Kurt breathed, still bouncing. "She already doesn't know what's hit her. You should have seen her face when I suggested she wouldn't be good enough to play in one of the roles!"

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Given what you've told me, I can imagine."

"Absolutely," Kurt nodded quickly, "and it just led her to exactly where I wanted her to be."

Blaine stepped back slightly and look at Kurt quizzically. "And where is that exactly?"

"Opposite me of course," Kurt grinned. "I'm the first to admit to her talent, right? And since I want to play opposite her, and since I want to play the role of the Lord High Executioner, not the boring sappy romantic, I needed to make sure she wants to play _Katisha_. I'm doing her a favour actually – it's a much more interesting role than the one she was going to go for – and she'll be very good at it. She'd steal the show if I weren't in it – but I am in it!"

He was breathless and his eyes a little wild. "Oh my god Blaine you have no idea what it feels like to suddenly be the one that people look to and think 'wow, that guy is impressive' – or actually," Kurt giggled, "you probably do! Now I know why you loved the Warblers so much – just having the _power_ and belief of those around you, but also I guess how they are kinda intimidated by your talent… I'm just _so_ glad I get to do this because it's like it always should have been – no one throwing me into lockers, no one telling me I can't be the best. I _am_ the best, dammit!"

Blaine looked at Kurt without saying anything, just blinking, and it occurred to Kurt that Blaine didn't exactly look as if he was happy.

"Are you ok? Did everything go ok at the drugstore?" asked Kurt, leaning in to clasp Blaine's forearm. The heady rush of excitement hadn't completely taken over his sensibilities, but it was still difficult to concentrate on waiting for Blaine to respond instead of continuing to gush about _Hot Mikado_.

"Uh… yeah, I mean no," Blaine shook his head. "I mean, there was nothing at the drugstore – I kinda wanted to let you do this by yourself, since you wanted to be independent from Rachel… I wanted you to be independent from me too – not that you depend on me or are in my shadow or anything!"

"Oh I think I've just proved that that's not the case at all!" Kurt laughed. "I'm not the shy boy you first met on that staircase at Dalton, too afraid to be himself…"

Blaine bit his lip, looking a mixture of worried and exasperated. "It seems you're not afraid of being _someone_, anyway," he said slowly, "and it sure sounds like you've got Harmony well under control."

"Oh yeah, it's going to be really fun," Kurt ignored the tone of Blaine's voice. "And like I said it's so liberating being able to just shine as me," he said, breathless at the thought again. "And it's fine that you didn't come – I mean I understand and appreciate what you were trying to do. Actually, I think Gavroche was secretly pleased."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and smiled, the warmth returning to his voice. "Oh was he now?" he teased. "Should I be worried about competition for your affection then?"

"No of course not," Kurt pushed Blaine playfully, "I like my men much more handsome and curly-haired." He looked at Blaine fondly, almost leaning in to kiss him. Instead, he took out his keys and clicked on the central locking for his car. "Come on, let's go check out YouTube to get inspiration for my audition! I think I want to do a number from the actual show for this audition – given my experience with West Side Story and the singular lack of appreciation I got from the directors' panel, it's probably safer – although it should _not_ be necessary." He huffed a little with the remembered experience, but waved it away. "Anyway, I'm thinking of singing _I've Got a __Little List _– I'm sure there will be heaps of recordings of it posted online."

Kurt's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to see a message from Rachel:

_ Where did you run off to today? Blaine said you had a thing but  
>wouldn't tell me what – said I should ask you?<em>

Kurt sighed and clicked his tongue before firing off a quick answer.

_ Nothing mysterious – just an appointment. You were great in that  
>number today, btw. See you tomorrow xx<em>

"What is it?" Blaine asked. "Everything ok?"

"Hm? Oh yeah just Rachel."

"Oh right, she asked what you were doing this arvo… I didn't really know what to say."

"I gathered that," Kurt showed Blaine the message. "We're going to have to figure out a cover story or something so you don't raise her suspicions so much."

"A cover story?" Blaine asked quietly, "I'm not going to lie to her Kurt. And you have to realise you can't keep this from your friends forever."

"I don't want you to lie to her, of course," Kurt tsked, "and I know she'll have to find out eventually… but… _god_ I don't know – I don't want to worry about her or anyone else right now. You should have seen me in there Blaine, I _owned_ those two… I passed all Harmony's stupid tests where she was trying to trip me up – she's clearly intimidated by me. And Gavroche is just eating out of my hands. For once in my life I'm the guy people look to.

"Rachel knowing would ruin that. So if she asks you what I'm doing, couldn't you be a bit more vague and not actually directly make what I'm doing sound suspicious or sneaky?"

"Well, you gotta admit it _is_ kinda sneaky," Blaine said, looking at his feet. "You're lying to Rachel by omission. Have you forgotten how hurt she is going to be when she finds out about this? And I'm not sure having people intimidated by you is a good thing – I've never wanted anyone to be intimidated by me."

Kurt slumped a little. "I thought you said you were with me," he sighed, pouting. "One hundred percent, you said." He paused, sucking in a breath, wondering briefly if Blaine had a point. He thought back to his meeting with Gavroche and Harmony. The dynamic was different than with his Glee club friends, but maybe it needed to be different for him to shine. Glee club was all well and good but he wasn't shining there. Not really. Not like Blaine had with the Warblers…

Kurt looked at Blaine accusingly. "And don't act like people aren't intimidated by you – the Warblers loved you but they were sure as hell intimidated by your talent. And even Finn admitted straight out that he was intimidated by you – so intimidated by you he was a royal jackass to you! It's ok for people to be intimidated by you but not by me?" Kurt was working himself up into a lather. "I'm not doing anything wrong here, I'm just trying to have my time in the sun – I'm trying to make it happen, for _me_. It's time for _me_ to have the limelight.."

"Of course I'm with you, Kurt," Blaine shook his head and looked across into the distance. "I want every bit of success and happiness for you – and I want you to have people look to you and respect you for your talent and everything you bring to the table. You're amazing – you've always shone, you don't need to do anything to shine." He bit his lip, choosing his words carefully in an attempt to break through the bravado that seemed to have gone to Kurt's head. "I just… I don't want you to get hurt and if you hurt Rachel, then you'll be hurt too."

Kurt sighed and pulled the door to his car open with more force than was necessary. He knew Rachel wouldn't be happy when she found out what he was doing, but he had no option – he needed to take charge and if anyone was going to understand that it was going to be her. She would be fine. He would be fine – _if only people would stop holding me back_, he thought.

"I was really, really excited like five minutes ago," he got in the car, started it, and lowered the window to look at Blaine. "I really want to share this with you, and I'd love you to come over to my place to help me prepare for my audition… but I don't want to talk about Rachel. Rachel's a big girl, she'll be fine – in my place she'd probably do the same thing, so I'm not going to feel bad about this; and I _will _tell her… eventually"

Blaine was looking at Kurt like he didn't know him. "Kurt, this isn't you…" he started, but Kurt cut him off.

"Maybe it is, Blaine," he put the car in reverse and started moving out of his carspace. "Maybe this is who I need to be to get what I want."

He put the car into drive and moved out of the parking lot, leaving Blaine standing by himself watching the warm exhaust cloud drift slowly in the air.

* * *

><p>To be continued soon…<p>

_A/N: Umm… please don't hate me for how I'm portraying Kurt? I have a plan. Really._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **So I blame three things for the delay with this update:_

_A brilliant new book called "The Rook" by Daniel O'Malley, which I HAD to read to the detriment of everything else my life. It should be in a bookstore near you (or available on amazon – I recommend you read it!)__I apparently also had to write a NC-17 smutty one-shot, which is also posted here on if you're into that type of thing (just look through my profile). Finally, t__he latest episode was such a mess and so fucking depressing it was too hard to get my head out of it to write us back into cracky Harmony/Gavroche fun. But we get there here I think_

_Big thanks to my betas over on LJ - sparklegemstone & jennacorinth . This fic is one THOUSAND percent better thanks to them!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Kurt sighed at the image of Blaine in the rear-view mirror as it got smaller and smaller. He almost cried out in frustration, even though he didn't even know what he was frustrated with. With Blaine for not understanding? With Rachel for being a complication? With himself for getting carried away? He paused in his musings.

Had he gotten carried away?

Blaine's words of disapproval started to niggle. Blaine. Blaine who was meant to be with him. One hundred percent. But maybe wasn't after all. Blaine who hadn't appeared to be in a rush to follow him home.

Kurt shook his head. "No," he said out loud. He hadn't gotten carried away. More like Blaine didn't _get it_. Blaine had never had to fight for solos, even if he wasn't always front and center in New Directions, he was still recognized for his talent. There had never been any question of his talent.

Kurt supposed there had never really been an explicit question of his own talent either – but still he had had to fight tooth and nail for every feature in a competition, let alone the chance to sing a duet or solo. Blaine hadn't had to fight. Not really. He and Finn hadn't got along for a bit, but Blaine still ended up on lead on two numbers at sectionals. What had Kurt had? A couple of featured lines. The performance was fun and the team did great, sure. New Directions had won of course.

But Kurt wanted to shine.

He wanted to be the lead and that just wasn't happening in New Directions. Not with Rachel as the biggest diva, Blaine and Finn the go-to male leads. He didn't begrudge Blaine or the others for any of this, but he wanted his own opportunity to shine, and _Hot Mikado _was the ticket.

Blaine just didn't get it.

Kurt felt tears pricking at his eyes and he slammed his hands on the steering wheel, growling at the empty car. Why didn't Blaine get it? Of _course_ he was going to tell Rachel about_ Hot Mikado_ – just _after_ the auditions. Probably when all the parts were decided, definitely by the time rehearsals began. But he _would_ tell her. He'd tell Mercedes too… and Finn, and Carole and his dad. He just wanted the opportunity to get the part by himself and without the complications that his friends and family would bring.

"I want you with me!" Kurt shouted, glad all the windows were up. "I thought you were with me," he whispered, an echo, any remaining energy from his triumph at the Lima Bean now gone.

He sighed, flicked on the indicator and turned onto his street. It was dusk and the warm yellow light of the living room of his house was flooding out of the windows. The corners of his mouth turned into a tiny smile. Finn always forgot to close the curtains as it got dark and would end up sitting there, a fish in a bowl, on display for anyone walking down the street. Obviously no one had walked into the room yet to close them. Carole's car was in the drive and Kurt could almost smell the promise of comfort as he imagined the tantalizing aromas that were no doubt emanating from the kitchen as she prepared dinner. Not for the first time, he was thankful that Carole was there. Along with Finn, she made their household a wonderful family and he was forever thankful. And he was grateful at that particular moment that dinner would be prepared by someone else, taking the pressure off him, allowing him to focus on preparing for his audition. Not that he much felt like it.

He sighed as he brought the car to a stop. He didn't want to do this alone, but if he needed to prepare for and audition without Blaine in his corner, he would.

It just wouldn't be as much fun.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kurt was onto the third YouTube clip of his chosen audition song when he failed to hear a knock at the door. By now he knew the words without any trouble and was singing along with the performance, walking around the room and acting out the part with all the pompous bravado that the character demanded.<p>

It had taken him a while to get into it, shake himself out of his bad mood and slide into the skin of the character, but now his eyes were gleaming and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. This was right. This was what he wanted to be doing. This is why he was going to do whatever he could to get the part. He needed it for the experience. And he was going to get it.

There was a second, more insistent knock on the door and it started to open. Kurt still didn't notice, putting all his energy into singing as the sarcastic and sardonic _Ko-Ko_:

_ As some day it may happen that a victim must be found  
><em>_I've got a little list – I've got a little list  
><em>_Of society offenders who might well be underground  
><em>_And who never would be missed – who never would be missed!_

He felt a grin creeping over his face as he reeled off the various crimes that these society offenders could commit to warrant execution at _Ko-Ko_'s hands – having flabby hands, irritating laughs. Even being an old person with a penchant for eating peppermint seemed to offend. He belted out the longer notes with theatrical glee.

He swirled around on the spot to point at the imaginary piano player (_"And the piano-organist — I've got him on the list!"_) to see Burt leaning against the doorframe, eyebrow raised. Kurt stumbled out of the spin and stopped singing. He blushed slightly and moved towards the computer to stop the video.

"Hey, don't stop on my account," said Burt, shaking his head. "You sound great kiddo, real sarcastic – just like how he's singing it," he motioned towards the computer, where the YouTube clip of the 1995 West End production was still playing.

Kurt's hand hovered over the spacebar for a moment but he ultimately tapped it to restore quiet to the room. He was a bit breathless from practicing, and a bit giddy with the excitement of performing. He sat down on his desk chair and looked at Burt.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey yourself." Burt hadn't moved from his spot leaning against the doorframe. "This a new number for Glee or are you just singing for the sake of it?" There wasn't any accusation in his voice. He knew Kurt didn't need an excuse to sing. He was curious, however, as he'd heard nothing but the Kurt singing the same song over and over for the past hour at least.

"Neither," Kurt smiled at him, a little shyly. "I'm auditioning for community theater."

"This close to graduation?" asked Burt. "Not that I don't think you'd be great in the play, but do you have the time?"

"Seriously, Dad? Your son, who wants to do musical theatre, should _not_ do a community theater production in his senior year? In what world does that make sense?"

Burt looked like he was about to answer, but Kurt spoke again, softer in tone this time.

"Sorry, it's been a weird day," he sighed. "Yes, I have the time – and if I didn't I'd probably _make _the time. I want to do musical theater Dad. I want to sing, dance and act on a stage. No matter what happens with NYADA, I've got to start taking every opportunity I need to learn this craft – my craft – if I'm going to make my dreams come true. And I'm going to do it. You taught me that, Dad – that I need to be the one to make my dreams come true."

Burt nodded and moved into the room, sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed. "So what's the musical about? You going for the lead?"

Kurt's face relaxed into a smile. "It's a _Gilbert and Sullivan_ – a comedy, and I like to think of the role I'm going for as the lead. It's definitely the most interesting and gets the most fun songs."

"What part is Blaine going for?"

Kurt paused, sucking in a breath. Of course his dad would assume Blaine – and probably the rest of New Directions – would be involved in this.

"He… um…"

A small look of understanding registered on Burt's face. "He was meant to come over for dinner right?" Burt asked. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Oh nothing drastic," Kurt said quickly before his brain could stop him – or at least figure out if he was lying or not. "He was going to come help me rehearse my audition song but something came up." Kurt knew he was definitely lying at this point, but until he talked to Blaine he didn't want to get into it. He couldn't get into it. "He's not going in for a part. I'm kinda doing this separate from McKinley, with some kids I met at the NYADA mixer a couple of months back."

"Expanding your horizons huh?" Burt straightened up a little where he was sitting. He smiled. "I never had any worries about you, you know? You know what you want, and you're getting out there and grabbing it. I'm proud of you."

Kurt looked straight into his father's eyes for a moment, registering the sincerity of the words. No matter the circumstances, Kurt knew in that moment that he was doing what he wanted. He was reaching for his dreams, taking that first but difficult step.

And his dad was proud of him. He just ignored the fact that he hadn't told Burt the whole story.

"Thanks Dad," he said. "That means a lot."

Burt got up from the bed, wincing a little at his creaking knees. "Love you kiddo," he said, clapping his hand on Kurt's shoulder and then turning to the door.

"Love you too," Kurt echoed, swiveling back towards the computer and hitting the spacebar again.

* * *

><p>The next day was Friday. Usually Kurt found Fridays frustrating because his and Blaine's class schedules kept them at opposite ends of the school grounds for most of the morning. On this particular Friday, his schedule was a blessing.<p>

The more he thought about everything that had happened the day before – and, in particular, Blaine's words – the more Kurt was certain that he was doing what was right for him. What still worried him was that it was possible Blaine would never quite be able to see it that way. He was so _good_ and _fair_ it made him naïve.

Rachel would get over it when she found out about _Hot Mikado_. Her ego would be hurt that she wasn't in the loop, but she'd _get_ it. She would do the same in a heartbeat if she thought it would propel her forward in her dreams. Mercedes too – she was quite prone to diva moments herself and was increasingly focused on achieving her goals. _West Side Story_ had really shown that. Both her and Rachel would be annoyed, and for slightly different reasons, but they would get over it.

Blaine, however, was sweeter, kinder. Kurt could imagine Blaine, years in the future, as a superstar but still quite oblivious to the charm and natural leadership ability he'd tapped to get there. Kurt was trying to help Blaine understand what it was like for him - he had been open and honest with Blaine about his wishes, desires and plans, more than he ever thought he'd be able to be with another person, but it was to no avail. Kurt's approach to the production was driving a wedge between them. He didn't like it. He could do _Hot Mikado_ without Blaine in his corner. Hell, he _would_ if he had to.

But.

Kurt wrenched the locker open with such force that it smashed against the locker next to it and bounced back to hit him in the shoulder, the sharp edge of the internal latch somehow hooking into his skin through three layers to cause a painful pinch.

"Ow!" he cursed at the locker – as much as his state of mind – and rubbed his shoulder while surveying the row of books and other paraphernalia before him. A strange shadow against one of the locker walls caught his attention and he cocked his head. As he looked more closely he realized it wasn't a shadow, but the dull black veneer of a plain DVD case he knew he hadn't put there.

He reached his hand in, ignoring the sound of the warning bell, and pulled it out. A scrap of paper had been lodged just inside the plastic covering, Blaine's handwriting scrawled on it:

_Hot Mikado – Ko-Ko_

Kurt smiled, and opened the case. Inside was a standard disc with the same words written on them with a permanent marker. He was about to close the case and put it in his satchel when he noticed there was a note stuck in the inside cover of the DVD case as well:

_I really *am* with you. You should tell people though – they'll want to support you. Like I do. xo B._

Kurt's hand shook and he felt his grip on the DVD case falter. Tears pricked in his eyes but he didn't know whether they were due to relief and love or a continued frustration. He leant his head further into the locker and closed his eyes, trying to tune the world out and concentrate on whatever he was feeling.

"You're with me," he whispered into the metal box, smiling and almost laughing with relief. "Of course you're really with me – you'll always be with me, there was never a question."

He took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself and letting the warmth of his relief wash over him, encasing him in a bubble inside his locker. Too soon, however, he was brought back to the world around as the final bell sounded. He opened his eyes and looked at the note again. The bubble burst and he felt himself deflate.

"But you don't get it," he sighed, closing the locker.

A flash of red and white brushed past him with a little too much force and he stumbled, forced into the wall of metal like had happened so many times in the past in those halls. It didn't matter whether the letterman-jacketed nobody had meant it or not – Kurt just felt like he could scream. The world continued to push him around, that failed to value him. And Blaine failed to understand. He gritted his teeth, pushed himself back upright off the wall of lockers, and started walking down the hall, head held high but every muscle in his body tense.

He just couldn't tell Rachel or anyone else about this at the moment – no matter what Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime was the first he saw Blaine that whole day. Kurt found himself feeling insanely nervous as he sat at the table in the cafeteria with Mercedes, Tina and Mike. He knew Blaine would be there any moment. He just didn't know what would happen then.<p>

What happened was oddly normal and awkward all at once. Conversation bubbled freely across the table and everyone carried on as if there was nothing amiss between Kurt and Blaine. At the same time, the two boys only spoke to each other as necessary, and in a perfunctory manner: "Hi," and "Can you pass the ketchup?" There was none of the normal leaning into each other, furtive looks, grazing hands or giggling at in-jokes.

The others, one by one, cottoned on to the weirdness and made various excuses to leave the table. All too quickly, and before Kurt could also leave to avoid this exact situation, it was just him and Blaine left.

"Hi," Blaine said, chewing on his lip slightly as he waited for Kurt to answer.

"You said that before," Kurt replied quietly.

"Yeah…" Blaine searched the table in front of him for inspiration. "I, uh, I didn't see you at Lima Bean this morning..."

Kurt looked up from where he'd been studying his hands. "Oh! I didn't mean… I mean we didn't specifically arrange to meet, did we?" He'd avoided going to the Lima Bean before school out of fear for what Blaine may say – and, even more than that, out of fear that Blaine wouldn't be there. The fact that he had made that very fear come true for Blaine made him feel horrible about himself.

"No, I guess not," Blaine sighed, shrinking into himself.

"But we always meet up…" Kurt trailed off. "I should've texted or something… sorry." He fiddled with the cuff of his jacket. "But then, you didn't text either. This morning _or_ last night." He looked at Blaine sharply.

"I… no. Did you, um… get my present though?" Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully.

Kurt pulled the DVD out of his satchel and placed it on the table in front of him. Blaine looked relieved and reached a hand to place it over Kurt's. Kurt moved it away, however, to open the case and reveal the note inside. Blaine held his breath as he waited for Kurt to respond.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Kurt said with finality. "Not yet."

Blaine nodded, his hand frozen in front of him on the table, nearly touching Kurt's, but not quite. Before he could say anything or move closer, Kurt snapped the case shut, scooped it into his satchel and got up from his seat.

"I've got to practice tonight," he said, looking anywhere but at Blaine. "I'll see you soon."

He made a point of not looking back as he left the cafeteria, so he didn't see Blaine slump back into his chair. He didn't hear him whisper "love you" to the empty seat now at the table.

Instead, Kurt moved away as fast as he could, determinedly _not_ thinking about anything other than his audition; because to do so would be to dwell over everything he and Blaine had said to each other over the past 24 hours. And he wasn't sure where that would lead. Instead, he focused on the task at hand, humming his audition tune and planning his costume for the next day. Twenty minutes into his next class, as he sketched additional ideas for accessories to the Japanese-inspired ensemble, a smile had returned to his lips.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning announced itself with bright sunshine and a crisp wind. Kurt awoke early, buzzing with nervous excitement about his audition.<p>

Immediately following Friday night dinner the night before Finn had left for Rachel's house, leaving Kurt completely free to sing and rehearse as loud as he wanted without getting any uncomfortable questions from Finn (not that he would have got any – Finn was just as used to Kurt singing pretty much non-stop as Burt was). By the time Carole had appeared at the door in a dressing gown and fluffy slippers to ask if he would perhaps be able to finish up so she could get some sleep, Kurt had felt like he _was_ Ko-Ko – and nothing was going to stop him being just that at the audition tomorrow. There was a lingering niggle at the edge of his mind about Blaine – he would have loved to rehearse with him – but Kurt refused to think about that, and Burt and Carole both seemed so supportive that he _knew_ he was doing the right thing.

He was barely out of his morning shower, scrubbing his face with his special face towel when his phone started buzzing with a message. Kurt looked at his phone curiously, because it was not even 8am on a Saturday and the message was from someone other than Blaine (it wasn't Blaine's special message tone, the sound of a bird chirping). Pulling the phone from where it was plugged into the wall, Kurt frowned at the unknown number, but tapped on the screen to read the message anyway.

_Today's the day! We're going to shine! I can't wait to work with you closely! xo_

Kurt's eyebrow quirked at the increasing exclamation point use – it wasn't hard to figure out who had sent the message. He tapped out a quick reply.

_Looking forward to it too Gavroche – see you soon _

The reply came as Kurt was rubbing moisturizer into his face:

_You knew it was me! I'm so glad you asked Harmony for my number! We're meeting at the theatre at 8.30 to warm up – Harmony told me not to tell you but you should come!_

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled.

_Sure – see you there._

If Kurt hadn't been motivated for his audition before, Gavroche's sweet enthusiasm and the specter of Harmony continuing to be… well… _Harmony_ gave him a jolt. He had renewed enthusiasm as he assembled his perfect outfit for the occasion (which he had chosen the night before after a lengthy elimination process involving bringing every item of clothing he owned out of the closet), and came down stairs to enjoy a light but healthy breakfast of orange juice and muesli.

He hummed through his audition number as he moved, feet tapping the floor from his seat at the kitchen table. While doing the dishes, he moved according to the choreography he'd figured out, pointing accusingly at the faucet, then the oven, then the refrigerator as the number reached its climax.

Just as he was placing the final dish on the drying rack, he spun around to see Burt watching him, a loving smile on his face.

"You go get 'em, Kurt," he said, walking towards the fridge and squeezing his arm as he passed. "You got this in the bag."

"Yep – I do!" Kurt breathed as he sailed out of the room. "Remember – NO bacon OR egg yolks!" he added over his shoulder as he retrieved his jacket and satchel and burst into the crisp winter air.

Kurt pulled into the parking lot at the theater at almost precisely 8:30. There was only one other car there – and by the general pink of it all, he was pretty sure it was Harmony's.

His suspicion was confirmed as soon as he got out of his car and walked around the corner to the front, where Harmony and Gavroche were seated in portable chairs with steaming drinks to-go in hand.

The noticeable surprise and suspicion in Harmony's eyes upon seeking Kurt was easily outdone by Gavroche's ecstasy at Kurt's arrival.

"Kurt! You're here early too – how _wonderful_!" Gavroche thrust a large cup towards him. "I bought you a coffee just in case you were going to make it here early – Harmony thought it was going to get cold haha!"

Kurt had to suppress a giggle at the pretense Gavroche was peddling. He could see Harmony wasn't buying it, but that she wasn't going to push the issue either.

Nevertheless, he politely declined the offer of coffee. "Oh that's really sweet of you, Gavroche, but I don't drink caffeine before an audition – it constricts the vocal chords. I had a specialized blended fruit juice at home before coming." Kurt was lying, but something had kicked in at the sight of Harmony and he was watching her carefully even as he kept his tone light in talking to Gavroche. "Caffeine – not to mention dairy – does no favors to the vocal chords, especially not in the morning when you really need something to loosen them up, don't you find?"

Gavroche looked at his and Kurt's coffee in his hands as if they were poison, hastily moving to the trashcan a couple of feet away and dropping both offending containers into it.

Harmony watched the scene, her eyes narrowing, and took a large swig from her cup. "Well I've never had any problems with my chai latte and I have yet to be reasonably rejected at an audition, so I'll keep drinking my beverage thank you," She raised her eyebrow at Gavroche, daring him to pick a side in the conversation. Gavroche looked paralyzed, still standing by the trashcan, eyes darting from Kurt to Harmony.

"Whatever works for you, Harmony," Kurt smiled and moved to lean against the wall of the building. Gavroche lurched towards him and urged Kurt to take his seat. Kurt went with it, enjoying the attention and treatment. "But then you're only a sophomore so maybe you'll learn with time that the sky is the limit with your voice – and you'll just be better if you take better care of yourself."

Harmony scowled, and tipped her cup up against her mouth again, but Kurt was pretty sure she didn't take another sip. She placed the cup in the cup-holder of her portable chair and, Kurt was amused to note as the time passed, did not touch it again.

"So," Kurt said brightly to Gavroche, "do you two have a routine for warm up vocals or something? I always like to get to an audition early to get my energy in the right place and do some scales. Care to join me?"

Gavroche squealed and clapped his hands, clearly not needing to gather _more_ energy that particular morning. Speaking a mile a minute, he explained the complicated vocal warm-up routine that Harmony had dictated since their meeting. Kurt was smiling and nodding at Gavroche, while occasionally shooting sidelong glances to Harmony to see how she was dealing with all of this.

Her expression seemed to oscillate between disinterested and annoyed. Gavroche had started demonstrating some of their scales, the pleasant timbre of his voice leading the way for him to lean closer and closer to Kurt. Kurt was on the point of joining in when Harmony finally had enough.

"I think it's time to let our new protégé show us what he's made of, don't you Gavroche sweetie?" She motioned for Kurt to stand up. "We can be your practice audition Kurt, seeing as you're so inexperienced at this. You'll help me help Kurt, won't you Gavroche?" She curled a finger through her hair, eyes wide and innocent. "Sit down next to me and we'll let Kurt do his thing."

Kurt stood calmly and nodded his approval to Gavroche, who was beside himself at the prospect of being able to help Kurt. He couldn't help but smile at the eager expression on Gavroche's face as he resumed his seat and looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Well this certainly _is_ kind of you Harmony," Kurt purred, "but I think I'll keep my audition piece for the audition itself – I wouldn't want to jinx it, now would I?" He quirked an eyebrow and held out his hand to stop Harmony from speaking. "I do think that a performance is in order, however," the idea had only just come to him and he could feel a thrumming in his muscles in excitement and anticipation. "Since you've been so generous, Harmony, how about we sing something together? Neither of us prepared so it's just a pure warm-up and exercise in exploration – no expectations or judging, right?"

Harmony seemed to be considering the proposal, while Gavroche looked on. "I would _love_ to hear you sing together," Gavroche said breathlessly. "Please Harmony?"

Harmony seemed to come to a decision, and stood up, smoothing down the polka-dotted skirt she was wearing as she did. "Ok, but it's ladies' choice for the song."

"Of course," Kurt bowed his head a little, as if he were a 19th century gentleman preparing for a duel. He knew he was capable of keeping up with her – and he was secretly hoping she would pick something she thought would be beyond him. She must have heard about his range, but she had not heard it first hand, and would probably be curious.

"I don't think I want a traditional duet," Harmony said as she walked back and forth around Kurt in a semi-circle. Inside the imaginary boundary being drawn by Harmony's steps, the air was silent but vibrating with anticipation, the sound of increasing traffic failing to penetrate even as it approach 9am. "Let's sing something together that's designed to be a solo, and let's really _go_ for it."

"Sure," Kurt said, holding his ground and never looking away from Gavroche. To follow Harmony in her movements around him would be to accept that she was in control, and zeroing in on him. Instead he remained focused, unperturbed.

"So I assume you're familiar with _Wicked_?" her voice was becoming quieter with the excitement.

"I think it's safe to say that I am," Kurt fought to keep his voice low and steady. He had an inkling as to where this was going and couldn't wait.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll know which song I want to perform," Harmony finally stopped pacing and stood next to Kurt so that they were evenly spaced in front of Gavroche, whose mouth was fused open, gaping, as he watched the scene before him. Kurt noticed abruptly how Gavroche looked like he'd taken a picture of Blaine and Kurt's wardrobes and tried to combine them both, with uneven results. He wondered briefly how much Facebook-stalking Gavroche had done to come up with that outfit, but then pushed it out of his mind, feeling Harmony's eyes on him.

"I think I might," Kurt finally looked at her, unblinking, and matched the determination in her face.

"Obviously there will be parts that one or the other of us is better suited to sing…" Harmony instilled more diplomacy into her comment than Kurt thought she would – clearly it was intended as a veiled threat or insult.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kurt smirked. "I may have sung this once or twice before."

"Ah but singing outside like this," she motioned to the empty space behind them and the brick wall of the imposing building in front of them, "is different to singing in the shower, Kurt."

Kurt resisted the temptation to smile. "Indeed it is. Do you have backing music or shall we do this clean?"

"I don't need music," Harmony turned away from Kurt to look at the wall behind Gavroche and began to sing _Defying Gravity_. Kurt watched patiently, appreciating her voice but also calculating the best interjection points for him to demonstrate just how screwed she was if she thought she – a standard run-of-the-mill wannabe Broadway starlet – was going to outsing_ him_.

As she reached a natural pause that would allow him to jump in, he smiled, winked at Gavroche, took in a breath and began to sing.

Just like his dad said, it was in the bag. The duet, the audition, everything.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I had planned on having the auditions themselves here but this seemed a much better spot to break off and I have fun plans for the audition, where we meet the director etc _

_More soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title: Hot Mikado<strong>  
><strong>Author:<strong> **lola_mejor**  
><strong>Betas:<strong> **sparklegemstone** & **jennacorinth**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~4,700 (this chapter, ~20,200 total so far)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Klaine  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Not so much, no. NOTE THIS IS AU AFTER YES/NO because I cannot keep up with canon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Harmony, Gavroche and whomever else from Glee's version of Lima, Ohio don't exist, nor did I create them. Which seems like it poses an existential question, but is actually just me saying I've _borrowed_ them from the people who _did_ create them.

**Summary:** Kurt has been approached by the Gerber baby and his doppelganger to help them put on a community production of Hot Mikado, but there's just one problem…

_A/N: So many apologies for the delay (It's actually two months! I'd hate me if I was a reader following this fic - I'm so fucking sorry). I had a lovely holiday but had absolutely no access to computers, let alone internet, for a while there… and then RL stayed exciting and awesome but totally time-consuming. _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Kurt closed his eyes as he and Harmony sang the last note of the song, their voices coming together, finally, as if they'd always meant to complement rather than duel – no matter how fine the battle had been. He held onto the moment as the sound faded away and the noise of traffic and people around them started to invade his and Harmony's musical bubble.

Someone started clapping, but the sound was coming from behind him so it couldn't have been Gavroche. Kurt opened his eyes slowly as the clapping – polite but insistent – spread around them. There was a group of nearly 10 people gathered around them – theater students and other types seeking to audition, he supposed, from their general fashion sense and the prevalence of sheet music clutched in their hands.

Harmony, always ready for an audience, was curtsey-ing and blowing kisses all of 5 feet to where the people stood, making Kurt roll his eyes. She thanked the crowd, and linked her arm into Kurt's, describing him as her _protégé_ and the next big thing to hit Lima, Ohio.

Abruptly, Kurt de-linked his arm from hers and retorted, hands on hips: "I think we can do better than _Lima, Ohio_, don't you Harmony?" He grinned and puffed up a bit, feeding off her energy and playing to the crowd. Somehow he felt confidence in front of these people. People he didn't even know, but people who were looking at him, the real him. The him who owned every song he sang. And he addressed them as the performer he knew he was.

"I hope you're all here to audition for _Hot Mikado_," he breathed. "We are, and we want it to be an amazing production, with amazing people."

Kurt spied someone at the edge of the group rolling their eyes a bit, and it occurred to him that he probably would have done the same thing if their situations were reversed. But they weren't. He had managed to wow a group of people _that he didn't even know_ with his rendition of _Defying Gravity_. Take that Mr. Schue.

He was brought out of his reverie by a hand grasping at his wrist. Gavroche had risen to his feet and was, for the lack of a better word, _squee_-ing at them both. He had both Kurt and Harmony at the wrist, pulling them closer towards him.

"Oh my GOD you two I can't even!" He was jumping up and down on the spot, dragging Harmony and Kurt's arms with him. "Aren't they _brilliant_ everyone?" he appealed to the crowd, who were starting to lose interest now that it was past 9am and there were signs of life inside the theatre.

"You were really _really_ brilliant," Gavroche said more quietly, his face close to Kurt's, eyes looking directly into his.

"Yes, yes," Harmony pulled her arm out of Gavroche's grasp. "Less dawdling Gavroche, we need to pack up to be ready to go inside when Larry opens up. Did you make the muffins? You know how much he likes his muffins and we've got to convince him to kick the middle aged wannabe hacks to the curb…"

Gavroche looked appalled. "The muffins! I forgot about the muffins!" He dived down behind one of the chairs while Harmony made an irritated clicking noise. "Of course I didn't forget to _make_ them," he resurfaced, "I mean I forgot, _Kurt_, I forgot to tell you I made muffins and I _really_ hope you like them!" Gavroche scrambled, folding chairs and collecting food and beverage containers.

Kurt stifled a giggle and rolled his eyes at Harmony before moving forward to help Gavroche. He was really getting to be a bit much, but the look of consternation on Harmony's face was enough to make it worthwhile to help Gavroche. He was realising, however, that he might need to lay down some ground rules sometime soon. Introduce him to Blaine, perhaps, to make the point clear. Still, humoring Gavroche really seemed to be annoying Harmony. He smiled at that thought.

"…so since he's got a sweet tooth but likes his food bite-sized I usually make some mini-muffins for Larry," Gavroche was babbling, oblivious to Kurt's inattention, "and they're most definitely not vegan – nearly a dozen eggs went into the batter which means they're practically cheesecake muffins."

"Cheesecake?" Kurt snapped to attention, eyes widening. "I _love_ cheesecake… but how do you compromise between a muffin and cheesecake recipe?"

Gavroche beamed and straightened up, chairs and other parephenalia now tucked neatly under his arm. "I'm not sure I can share my secrets with just _anyone_," he said coyly, "but I could make an exception if you could help me make them one time?"

Kurt smiled weakly, realising a little too late the implication of his enthusiasm for the cheesecake. He really would have to introduce Gavroche to Blaine soon. "Well I'll have to taste one of these intriguing mini-cheesecake-muffins first won't I? Save me some for after the audition? I don't think I could eat anything now."

"Hahahaha!" Harmony snorted in an unexpected manner and both Kurt and Gavroche started. She covered her mouth, eyes crinkled as she laughed "I mean," she started again, "I'm sure you made enough for everyone and would save some for later, _especially_ for Kurt, right Gavroche?" The sweetness in her voice was almost dangerous.

Gavroche blushed and scuffed his foot against the sidewalk, looking down for a moment. "Like I said, I always make muffins for auditions," he shrugged, still not looking up. "For the director, and then to mollify the competition. 'snothing special."

"Well I'll look forward to being _mollified_," Kurt smiled gently at Gavroche's horrified look that he might have suggested he was trying to sabotage Kurt's chances in any way. "Hey, no – I know what you meant, and I really appreciate you making muffins for whatever reason you make them because I'm going to be able to taste a quasi-cheesecake muffin, which has me a little on the high side of excited right now – bring on this audition, right?"

Gavroche grinned and emptied his lungs in a sigh of relief, just as the doors opened, and Larry appeared.

Kurt didn't know Larry, but he was apparently the same director Mr. Schuester had auditioned in front of against Brian Ryan in Kurt's sophomore year. Kurt had spoken to others who had performed with him and not heard particularly impressive things, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because the guy should be easy to impress. A curse because ignorance, in Kurt's experience, is the antithesis of logic, reason and fairness. He would have to tread carefully.

Much like with Harmony, he would have to make this guy do what he, Kurt, wanted, all while making him believe that he had come up with every idea himself. With Harmony, it was important to make her feel like she was in control – just before tripping her up. With Larry, it wasn't so much control that he would want. Larry would want to feel like he had everyone's respect, and that people looked to him.

Most importantly, it would be essential to make sure Larry didn't feel like he was being mocked or teased at any point. He was twice divorced, both ex-wives lived within the city and hounded him – constantly – for every last penny that he earned in the dry-cleaner's store. He lived with his mother, who harangued him constantly about his weight, which meant he was almost always on one of those _Slimfast_ style liquid diets, but almost always also cheating on it by eating hot dogs, and presumably Gavroche's mini-muffins, whenever he was at the theater.

Kurt might have pitied him if he wasn't so focused on the task at hand. And the task was impressing Larry. Making Larry think that he was the one calling the shots; the one everyone looked up to. That way, Kurt would get everything he wanted and deserved.

As Larry opened the doors with a grunt and sigh, the off-white T-shirt clinging in all the wrong spots to his belly, Kurt gave him his best "I'm nervous and innocent and looking up to you and want to impress you" smile and walked in ahead of Harmony.

Nearly an hour later, and it seemed everyone who would be auditioning had arrived and were waiting in the theater. There were almost thirty people seated. Some were talking, some were engrossed by their phones, and others seemed to be running through their auditions in their heads, concentrating intensely on fixed points that were imagined in the distance. Most seemed to be under 20 – Kurt suspected Harmony and Gavroche may get their wish for a youth production – but there were five who were definitely in a much older age group.

"Are there usually this many young people here?" He leant over to Gavroche, who was thrilled to be sitting next to Kurt and not Harmony.

"Oh no," Harmony cut in before Gavroche could respond. "I put out the feelers to everyone I know – well everyone I know and could stand to work with – to try and stack the candidates more on the _younger_ side. You may recognise a few of them from the mixer, while there are more on the way from my glee club at school. Good chorus fodder."

"The old guard over there," Gavroche spoke quietly, looking over to the older people waiting, "is at every audition and in every production – except the first one I was in two years ago with this really weird and obnoxious guy who seemed to love and hate it all at the same time. He made that production a farce."

"Ah that would be Brian Ryan," Kurt said with a smile. "You know he was the second choice for that part? Our glee club director actually nailed the audition but he gave up the role to save our club – Mr. Ryan is on the school board and threatened to pull the funding. _We _were glad he was in the part – although I'm sorry it meant you had to deal with him. He was a regular Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"Dr. What and Mr. Who?" Harmony asked, in a way that implied she was not actually interested. "All I can tell you is he should have _hidden _that reed-thin voice of his. I mean sure, he could sing in tune, but there was no depth or expression to it – and then his _attitude_."

"What was that about attitude young lady?" Larry was looming over them from the row behind, a faint aroma of sweat and morning-after pizza emanating from his pores. Kurt, Harmony and Gavroche shifted forward and swivelled on their seats, both to face Larry and also to recoil slightly from his overbearing presence.

Kurt discreetly pulled out a handkerchief and made to sneeze into it, leaving it there to protect against the unwanted smell. "I'm not surprised to see you here," he continued, belly now resting on the back of Kurt's seat, causing Kurt to recoil a little further. "I just hope you've brought a better _attitude_ this time and will be wiling to work for the production as a whole – the world isn't just a vehicle for you to squawk center-stage, you know."

Kurt smiled blandly. "And you must be Larry," he raised an eyebrow, trying to look impressed but nonchalant at the same time. "Harmony tells me we're lucky to have you – you're apparently the only guy in town who has a hope of appeasing both the talented amateurs among us, as well as the heartbroken has-beens and no-talents who audition for these things."

"Oh and you've got a new minion," Larry sighed, his gut sagging into the seat.

"Ha! She wishes," Kurt spied an opportunity to bond with Larry. "I'm here as a favor _to her_, and probably to you too," Kurt winked at Larry. "You need someone to take her down a peg or five? I'm your man. You need someone to bring life to this production by _killing_ in the role of Ko-Ko? I'm definitely your man for that."

Larry chuckled. "Well we'll see about that kid." His eyes flicked from Kurt to Gavroche and back. "I'm looking for a lot 'a attitude in that role – you look a bit baby-faced to bring it, but if you've got more of that sass then maybe we'll be onto something."

"Oh I'll bring it," Kurt responded instantly, ruffled by the suggestion he was baby-faced. A sly grin formed across his face. "You missed me outside – I just outsang _Little Miss Diva _here and I intend to steal this show."

Larry shrugged, as if to say 'yeah whatever, knock yourself out', and focused on Gavroche.

"I… I made you muffins?" Gavroche squeaked, eyes wide.

"That's my boy!" Larry reached a paw over the back of the seat to gather the Tupperware box proffered by Gavroche. "Not chocolate I hope? I told you Ma can smell chocolate on me so I gotta stay away from that." Larry swiped at the container Gavroche was holding up for him, taking the entire thing.

"No sir," Gavroche looked so earnest it hurt Kurt's eyes, "they're cheesecake mini-muffins – mini sized for ease of consumption and cheesecake to provide a dense consistency that's satisfying and low on crumbs. So no one has to know."

"Atta boy," Larry said through a mouthful of cheesecake mini-muffin. He clapped Gavroche on the shoulder and started moving sideways along the row of seats, away from the group.

"Don't worry," Gavroche whispered to Kurt. "I always have another container for us – I've saved the best muffin for you to try later."

Kurt just nodded, still watching Larry, who was sliding awkwardly along the row, causing two young girls to shriek and leap backwards away from his voluminous behind which threatened to graze their faces.

"Good luck kids," Larry said, oblivious to the kerfuffle going on behind him, "and don't think you've got this in the bag just 'cause you're young and pretty." He paused for a moment and looked just at Harmony. "I know what you've been trying to do, reaching out to school kids and the local college. I got people who've been keeping me informed. I've told you before, with the right mix and attitude you could be a lead in one of these things. You may have brought the mix today, but I'm watching that attitude."

Larry reached the end of the row and started walking down the stairs towards the stage. Kurt, Harmony and Gavroche returned to their seats just as Larry reached the stage and stepped up onto it. He took the center and looked down on everyone in the theater, scowling as if already exhausted by the entire production.

"RIGHT!" Larry bellowed, flecks of cheesecake mini-muffin landing on an unfortunate middle-aged woman. "We've got EXACTLY one hour to do this so I want you all lined up and ready to sing – I need NAME, PART, and then to hear your voice for THIRTY SECONDS ONLY – anything else or more is an INSTANT NO. You all got me? Good. Now first up, because he made me such lovely muffins, and because she brought a new toy, YOU THREE!"

Kurt suddenly felt like there was no breath in his lungs. Even Harmony seemed to start at being called out to audition first by Larry. Gavroche, on the other hand, and ever the excitable optimist, was clutching Kurt's arm. Kurt felt himself rising to his feet and walking towards the aisle but his brain was in a fog.

The next hour or so passed in that same fog. Kurt felt himself move, heard himself speak and even sing, gliding around the stage with practiced ease. He followed Larry's instructions precisely, announcing his name, the part he was going for, and then performing for 30 seconds. Well, he guessed it was 30 seconds because he just sang until he was told to stop and move off the stage. He did so, still zombie-like, only registering dimly in his mind that Gavroche was applauding him from the side of the stage where he was waiting for his turn.

Similarly, Kurt barely registered Harmony's performance, although the thought entered his mind that she was tantalisingly vicious as _Katisha_, the perfect counterpoint to his _Ko-Ko_. He managed to smile and nod encouragingly at Gavroche after his audition, although he had no idea what he sang for his audition as _Nanki-Poo_.

Kurt didn't take much in from the rest of the auditions either. He was numb to his surroundings but hyper-aware of his own body at the same time, focussing on them to keep calm. The sound of his shallow breathing was clear while others' singing and talking was muffled. His limbs were tingling with residual adrenaline but he could barely feel Gavroche's hand as it found its way to touch his arm a little too often. He'd finished the audition, and it had gone to plan. He couldn't bring himself to think it through any further, to analyse whether he'd done _well_. It didn't seem real and he didn't want to wake up to engage with his surroundings, or get too excited, just in case.

Harmony and Gavroche whispered excitedly across him and he smiled and nodded occasionally, murmuring platitudes when they seemed to speak to him. But he didn't know what they were saying. He managed to register Larry's closing remarks which involved thanks to everyone and informing them that the list would be posted the following Tuesday at 3pm and not a second before, but didn't notice Larry exit from a side door. Nor did he notice that slowly the noise levels around him rose from whispers and murmurs to quiet and then full volume conversation. People had started to move around too, although Harmony and Gavroche stayed where they were.

Slowly Kurt realised that Harmony and Gavroche had finally stopped talking, probably because they had asked him a question he hadn't heard, he surmised. There was suddenly no other sound coming from the theater, either, which he supposed had emptied while they dissected every conceivable detail of the audition process. He looked at Gavroche and Harmony in turn, expecting them to be looking at him, but instead something behind them had caught their attention. Kurt felt the air shift behind him, becoming warmer somehow, and then the fog started clearing as a feeling of relaxation overtook him. He felt his synapses re-forming connections he'd forgotten existed and a smile tugged at his face without even thinking about it.

"Am I interrupting?" Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, rubbing them in the way he knew Kurt loved, and Kurt relaxed into his touch.

"Oh not at _all_," Gavroche gushed. "You must be Blaine – I'd recognise you from Kurt's description anywhere – and boy he did _not _lie about you. You're so dapper!"

"Ah…" Blaine blushed and dipped his head.

"Oh ignore him," Harmony rolled her eyes. "His default setting is somewhere between overexcited and hysterical." She got to her feet, collected her bag and leaned against the stage to look at the three boys now in front of her. "So you're the boyfriend then?"

"Uh, yeah," Blaine was overcome with manners and moved away from Kurt around the chairs to extend a hand to Harmony. "Blaine. You must be Harmony."

"The one and only," Harmony beamed a thousand watt smile at him. "I'm sure you've heard _all_ about me."

Blaine stifled a giggle and Kurt smiled. He had told Blaine about Harmony alright. The words "turbocharged Rachel" had been involved.

"And I'm Gavroche!" Gavroche had leapt out of his seat and stolen Blaine's hand from Harmony. "It's so wonderful to meet the man behind our Kurt here."

Kurt tried to stifle a snort but failed completely. He locked eyes with Blaine who looked vaguely horrified and had an eyebrow raised, asking whether Gavroche had intended the double entendre. Kurt shook his head quickly, grinning even more broadly.

"Ah, well," Blaine was flustered and looked desperately at Kurt to help him.

"This is Blaine, yes," said Kurt, standing up and throwing his bag over his shoulder. "I didn't expect to see you here," he added more quietly, looking at Blaine shyly through his eyelashes and fiddling with the strap of his satchel.

"And miss your audition?" Blaine looked from left to right, appealing to Harmony and Gavroche to back him up. "You _all_ killed it by the way."

"Of course I did," said Harmony, "that part has my name written all over it. Gavroche was a bit uneven across the bridge but that other guy auditioning for the same part was even worse so… you know… there's that."

"Oh I thought Gavroche sounded great!" Blaine squeezed Gavroche's arm, causing Gavroche to squeal and bob up and down on the spot. Blaine didn't seem to notice, however, as he directed his gaze directly at Kurt. "But I'm sorry neither of you had a patch on this guy, who was absolutely _phenomenal_," he looked intently into Kurt's eyes, who looked back, questioning and a little wary. "He's always been amazing, and every time I see him perform I don't think he can get better…" Blaine swallowed and his face softened with affection. "But then he does. Every time."

The cavernous auditorium was silent but for the breaths of four people as Kurt and Blaine's gazes remained locked on each other. They didn't even notice the air shifting as Harmony, in a rare moment of subtlety, slipped behind Blaine to lead Gavroche away.

"Hi," Blaine said finally, once they were truly alone.

"Hi," Kurt felt a lump settling in his throat, and his heart rate quicken with nerves. He wanted to move in, to kiss Blaine, to wrap his arms around him or sink into Blaine's embrace instead, but he felt afraid. Afraid the weight of misunderstanding had not yet lifted.

"I meant it, you know," Blaine reached out to hold Kurt's hands between them, rubbing his thumbs against Kurt's skin. "You were breathtaking in that audition, and you're going to be the undisputed star of this show. I could tell, the others could tell, and that pompous over-important director could even tell."

"Thanks," was all Kurt could manage, unable to really process what Blaine was saying.

"I…" Blaine searched the space behind Kurt's head for the words. "I feel…" He tried again: "I'm so lucky to know you, Kurt. To have met you and to have somehow managed to get you to fall in love with me because it's mind boggling to me that someone so talented, smart, funny…"

"You forgot good looking," Kurt teased, swinging their arms together a bit.

"Oh no I definitely didn't forget that," Blaine chuckled. "But my point… my point is that it's like you're in a different league to me. And that's not a self-esteem thing from my side," he added as Kurt opened his mouth to cut him off. "You're right. I never had to really fight for solos or attention in the way you have – that's one aspect of my life that really has always been easy. But nothing easy is really that spectacular. I know I put on a good show and I really try but you… your energy and the way you're so _defiant _in your performances… you do something that no one else could dream of doing and you blow everyone away. You blow me away," Blaine looked down at his feet, but squeezed Kurt's hands, "and I'm sorry."

Kurt felt like he'd stopped breathing. His heart was pounding but he tried to keep his breaths silent, lest the noise of air passing through his lips break the spell between them. Blaine got it, and Kurt felt a weight lift off of him.

"I shouldn't have pushed you like that, made you feel bad about what you were doing when you're just chasing your dreams." Blaine was starting to choke up. "You need to know that I'm always in your corner."

"Blaine, Blaine look at me." Kurt cut him off and tugged at his hands, pulling him in. He suddenly felt strong again. He'd felt strong leading up the audition but that was because he'd been focussing on the music and the performance –two things he knew he could do and do well, and distract from the tense distance between him and Blaine. But the tension was gone, and Kurt felt the strength and confidence grow within him. He clasped Blaine's hands tighter, sharing this regained strength.

"I knew… I _know_ you're in my corner. If it felt otherwise to either of us these past few days it's because I pushed you away," he chewed at his lip. "I'm the one that owes you an apology… you were trying to help and I've been so keyed up with nerves and excitement that I must have seemed like a crazy person."

"No, no I kept pushing you," Blaine protested. "I basically told you you were being a horrible person, but I _know_ you're not a horrible person and I wouldn't ever want to make you feel like you were."

"Blaine really," Kurt sighed, "we could keep apologising to each other or we could move past it." He smiled and Blaine returned the smile with an accompanying giggle. "Good," Kurt moved his hands around Blaine's waist, "because now I can do this," and he leaned in to kiss Blaine, and almost laughed into the kiss as he felt Blaine's entire body relax and sink into his with sheer relief.

"Oh. My. God. I've. Missed. This." Blaine punctuated each word with kisses, before giving up on talking altogether and fusing his lips more insistently with Kurt's.

"Oh for crying out loud if you're going to carry on like this I'm banning him from rehearsals," a crabby voice wafted across the empty air, accompanied by the smell of stale junk food.

Kurt snapped his head around so sharply he bumped his ear against Blaine's nose, eliciting a small yelp from the latter.

"Seriously, there's a reason I don't usually cast teenagers and I'm willing to ignore it but only if you two can keep your tongues in your _own_ mouths…"

Kurt was speechless. He was pretty sure that he was doing an outstanding impression of a goldfish at that precise moment. His brain struggled to process what Larry said and he actively fought against it for the same reason he had avoided thinking about his audition too much – just in case.

"What? Don't act like you're so shocked kid," Larry reached the third row from the front and bent over to pick up a small bag that he had evidently forgotten. "Obviously I'm not going to post the full cast list til Tuesday, but after that audition there's no way anyone else is going to be _Ko-Ko_ – just don't tell anyone yet, 'kay? Especially not Miss Hysteria. She'd just start haranguing me and I fully intend to keep her waiting until Tuesday to find out about her part – it's fun to see her go to pieces over nothing because, well, obviously I'm a sucker for punishment because she's going to get the part."

Blaine broke the silence from their end and started giggling. Kurt joined him and nodded his thanks to Larry, who turned and left without another word.

"I like him," Blaine looked at Kurt fondly and pulled him closer, feeling and inhaling Kurt's warm body, "this is going to be fun."

"Hmmm," Kurt hummed and revelled in the closeness for a moment, trying not to think about what Larry had said. He didn't want to _believe_ what Larry had said – not yet – not until he saw it in writing, just in case. He dipped his face into Blaine's neck and breathed in his scent, hoping it would help to distract from other the niggling thought: the feeling that maybe Blaine had been right all along, and that he should have told Rachel about the auditions. Because now, if he dared let himself believe what Larry had said, he would definitely have to cross that bridge.

* * *

><p>TBC very soon<p>

_A/N: I wrote this whole chapter before Easter so before anything in canon happened after then… just saying. It's a bit weird to have the show be so similar and so different at the same time to something I'm writing. I hope people don't find it too jarring… _


	5. Chapter 5

**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title: Hot Mikado<br>****Author:** lola_mejor  
><strong>Betas:<strong> sparklegemstone & jennacorinth  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~4,000 (this chapter, ~25,000 total so far)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Klaine  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Not so much, no. This is pretty AU after Yes/No, because the shit that went down in _Michael_, and certainly in _On My Way_, do not deserve to be acknowledged.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> None I don't think.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Harmony, Gavroche and whomever else from Glee's version of Lima, Ohio, don't exist, nor did I create them. Which seems like it poses an existential question, but is actually just me saying I've _borrowed_ them from the people who _did_ create them.

**Summary:** Kurt has been approached by the Gerber baby and his doppelganger to help them put on a community production of Hot Mikado, but there's just one problem…

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Kurt was relieved that his weekend resumed the usual pleasant rhythm after the audition. He and Blaine spent much of Saturday afternoon out and about, shopping and eating, and the evening together at Kurt's place, first watching the game with Burt, and then a movie in Kurt's room. Sunday saw them attacking their homework while sprawled on the floor of Blaine's bedroom, the absence of his parents providing a temptation that they could not refuse. It was late and shadows were long across the lawn in front of Blaine's house when they finally said goodbye. They peppered kisses on each other's lips, goofy grins adorning their faces, as Kurt finally moved to his car to return home and prepare for the week ahead.

Over the weekend, neither the topic of Rachel nor the musical came up. Kurt made a conscious effort to change the subject in his own mind whenever he found his thoughts wandering to either topic, and Blaine seemed to be following his lead in ignoring the subject, for which he was eternally grateful. A couple of times, Kurt caught Blaine's eye at the exact moment his thoughts had wandered into musing territory, his breath catching each time in anticipation that Blaine broach the subject, or ask what he was thinking. Each time, however, Blaine just gave his arm a squeeze, or leant in for a peck, demonstrating to Kurt that he knew what Kurt was thinking.

The change of routine on Monday with the return to school made it more difficult for Kurt to ignore the growing excitement inside him. It was also more difficult to ignore the dozens of messages from Gavroche expressing nerves at the wait. Even Harmony texted him with increasing frequency, seeming nervous and jittery. Her messages were rather more threatening than Gavroche's of course – one actually suggested they tie Larry up and wave tasty cakes in front of his face until he relented and handed them the parts if things went badly on Tuesday – but the nerves were still there. Each message reminded Kurt that he had yet to tell Rachel, but Tuesday was so close he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He told himself he wasn't telling her was because he didn't officially know yet and he didn't want to cross Larry and risk the information getting out, but really, he just didn't want to jinx it.

So it was on Tuesday that the bell rang signaling lunchtime and Kurt bolted out of the classroom to put his books in his locker and find Blaine for their planned road trip down to the theater. Kurt arrived at his locker to find Blaine was already there, obviously just as excited as Kurt. He was bouncing around Kurt, talking in rushed bursts, urging him to hurry up.

"Wow, hey, what's so exciting?" Mercedes approached them and leaned against the bank of lockers, a few whisps of bangs falling into her eyes as she clutched her books to her chest.

"Oh!" Blaine glanced at Kurt and then back at Mercedes, his ears tinged pink. "We um… I mean…"

"It's a surprise!" Kurt came to the rescue. "Blaine and I have to run an errand during lunch, but I'm going to fill you in right after Glee practice today – Lima Bean at 4:30? Tell Rachel! I'll send her a text too you but you know sometimes she misses them amongst all the '_I love yoooooooooouuuuuuuus_' from Finn.

Mercedes laughed at them and turned to find the others as Kurt and Blaine bounced down the halls. As a senior, Kurt was able to leave school grounds at lunch-time but Blaine wasn't, so they exited via a side entrance and skipped quickly to Kurt's waiting car. It was when they were both sitting inside, suddenly cocooned from the fresh breeze outside, that Kurt's enthusiasm faltered.

"Hey," Blaine squeezed Kurt's knee. "It's going to be fine – you already _know_ you got the part. And you'll tell the girls today after school and they will just be thrilled – I know it."

"Like you were?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine but shook his head and looked ahead again, turning the key in the ignition. "Sorry ignore me. I just… I scarcely dare to believe what Larry said on Saturday. But more than that, I'm nervous about actually, possibly, seeing my name on that piece of paper, or board, or whatever. I mean, I can barely fathom it Blaine!" The car was running but they had yet to move. "My name. _Kurt_._ Hummel_. Up there for the world to see, as someone who has been chosen for a stage production. A star."

"Of Lima Community Theater," Blaine deadpanned, but grinned as Kurt shot him a look of mock offense.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Anderson," he huffed, "that Lima Community Theatre is the birthplace of one Broadway star Ms. April Rhodes!"

"That is true Mr. Hummel, I'll have to get a pre-emptive autograph from you," Blaine leaned in and left a tender kiss on Kurt's cheek and lingered, breathing softly at Kurt's neck and nuzzling his ear a bit. "We'd better go if we're going to get there and back in time," he murmured, "especially since I fully intend to spend some of this lunch hour sitting back at this parking lot celebrating."

"You're right," Kurt shook himself a bit and moved to release the handbrake. "My phone keeps buzzing with what I am guessing are more texts from Gavroche and Harmony. Extricating ourselves from their jubilation at the theater will be a task and a half."

As it turned out, just getting past Gavroche and Harmony's combined hysteria at the prospect of seeing the cast list within the allotted time proved a challenge.

"Kurt! Over here!" As Kurt pulled his car into the parking lot he saw Gavroche jumping up on the ground, holding onto Harmony who looked pale and vaguely nauseous. "We're here! We waited for you! Oh my god can you _believe_ how long it's taken to get to this moment! We have to all go look at the cast list at the same time!"

Blaine was grinning and squeezed Kurt's hand as they walked towards the others.

"Hey Gavroche, hey Harmony," Blaine said pleasantly. "Fingers crossed yeah?"

"Let's just get this over with," Harmony rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, but didn't move. They stood there for a couple of moments, Gavroche bursting with anxiety while Kurt tried to figure out Harmony.

"You ok Harmony?" he asked.

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?" she snapped at him, some of her attitude returning but ebbing away just as quickly.

"Well it's just you're standing in front of the door, and we all seem keen to go in and look at this list, but you're not moving." Kurt raised his eyebrows, gesturing at the glass doors behind them that reflected the crisp blue sky perfectly.

The look he gave Harmony seemed to shock her back into alpha mode and a sneer adorned her face. "Oh, yes of course, well I just wanted to make sure _you _were ready," Harmony straightened her stance, moving to the side but not towards the door. "Guests first. Of course this whole matter is just routine, I'm scarcely that excited about it it's such a formality."

"Oh my god how can you say that Har?"

"Gavroche do **not** call me that!" Harmony snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"She's a bit nervous," Gavroche stage-whispered to Kurt and Blaine.

"Am not!" Harmony glared at them and wrenched the doors open to stalk inside.

They had a short length of corridor to follow and then a corner before coming face first with the list. Harmony led the way, striding purposefully at first, but at the corner her step faltered and she stopped so unexpectedly Kurt almost bumped into her.

"Harmony?" Blaine asked hesitantly, moving closer to her but not touching her.

"I'm _fine_." Harmony quipped, but then paused to add in a quieter voice: "I was just waiting for you all to catch up, jeez."

"Oh my god I can't look!" Gavroche suddenly wailed, pulling everyone's attention away from Harmony. He lunged at Kurt from behind and clung to his arm, burying his face in Kurt's neck. "Kurt, you'll have to look for me!"

"Ok, ok," Kurt extricated himself from Gavroche's hold and moved forward, reaching his hand out to find Blaine's in the process. The two of them stood level with Harmony at the cusp of discovery, all holding their breath.

"Let's go," Blaine breathed suddenly, pulling Kurt as well as Harmony with him around the corner. Gavroche wibbled and followed them, eyes scrunched closed behind his hands.

"Oh my god." Kurt breathed, feeling unsteady on his feet. "Oh my _god_. Blaine."

"What, _what_?" Gavroche whimpered, still not daring to glance. "Oh god Kurt just tell us our fate now."

"HA!" Harmony threw her hands up in the air and jumped. "FINALLY! I _knew_ I'd get my way this time! No one under 25 _and_ Larry finally woke up and smelled the talent that is me!" She whirled around, "If any of you ruin this for me I _will_ end you, just remember that."

Kurt hadn't heard. He couldn't even see Harmony as her eyes glinted with her ongoing rant. Instead, Kurt felt tears pricking at his eyes, eyes he couldn't tear away from two very familiar words that were typed in front of him: Kurt Hummel. Printed to the right of them: _Ko-Ko_. Not some bit part he hadn't wanted, not "chorus", but _Ko-Ko_. That line on the piece of paper was exactly as it should be. Kurt stared at it, unblinking, afraid that to look away would be to break some sort of spell.

The tears made it to his eyes and started beading at his cheeks just as Blaine crashed into him, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist and jumping them both up and down. "You did it, Kurt," Blaine whispered hotly, "you're _Ko-Ko_, and you're going to be the star of this thing!"

Kurt tried to jump with Blaine but he felt too shocked. He knew shouldn't be shocked – he'd known since Saturday – but the reality of seeing it in front of him was something else and still too amazing to process. Blaine planted a wet kiss awkwardly on Kurt's neck and Kurt giggled with the ticklish sensation, coming back to the world around him. He chanced looking away from the sheet to look at Blaine and, seeing the jubilation on his face, finally let himself believe. His face broke into an enormous grin, making the tear tracks down his cheek look crooked, and he squealed, grabbing at Blaine's arms and then clinging tightly, re-starting the jumping as they both laughed and cried with joy.

"I really am." Kurt breathed when they finally stopped bouncing and he looked back to the sheet. "I'm going to be a star."

"Actually," a tired-sounding voice penetrated the wall of excitement, "Mr. Mini-Muffin here is the one who's going to be the star."

Harmony coughed involuntarily and Larry's eyes twinkled as he enjoyed her discomfort.

Gavroche was at a loss for words, his hand finally free from his face. He looked at Larry, Harmony, Kurt and Blaine, the cast list, and then back to Kurt and the others, his mouth agape. Kurt beamed at him encouragingly as Harmony fumed at the suggestion her minion could have surpassed her in any way.

Larry moved forward and placed a hand of Gavroche's shoulder. "It was your audition that persuaded me to tolerate _Little Miss Diva_ and go along with the plan for a youth production. You made _Nanki-Poo_ seem fun, like someone I actually _want_ to watch on stage, and you've got the innocent romanticism and desperation required for the part." He patted him on the shoulder once more. "Now get out of here all of you, and stop being so damn melodramatic – I could still change my mind!"

Gavroche yelped to attention and bustled down the hallway, catching Harmony's hand in his on the way to drag her along with him.

"I think I already regret it," Larry's sighed, his eyes watching Gavroche and Harmony, who were the perfect ying and yang of ecstatic and outraged.

"The 'innocent romanticism and desperation required' for the part?" Blaine was impressed. "You really know a lot about this show."

"Of course I do," Larry scoffed, "I've been directing musical theater since you were M-Bopping kiddo. You think my life's passion is getting questionable stains out of your clothes? Now you two just remember what I said about your tongues," he waggled his finger. "I have zero tolerance for people in love shoving it in my face while Miss Smart from the city library continues to deny our destiny." He paused and gazed off in the distance for a moment.

"Thank you," Kurt breathed, concentrating on keeping calm and not going full-on Gavroche. "You won't regret casting me for a second. I'm going to work harder than anyone has worked before on a production."

"Just keep the melodrama to a minimum and we'll call it even," Larry chuckled. "Now scoot – I'm sure you've got school or something." He waved a hand at them and started walking away from the boys.

Kurt and Blaine made to leave as well, but Blaine paused to take a photo of the cast list using his phone. He grinned at Kurt: "You're not going to believe this actually happened in like two minutes. I need proof to show you, yet again, how amazing you are."

"I don't hear walking!" Larry's voice echoed down the hall, and the boys laughed, moving off.

True to Blaine's word, Kurt needed to look at the photo of the cast list every couple of minutes or so on the way back to school, to the point that Blaine made him pull over and let him drive.

Lunch was all but over by the time they got back to school so they didn't delay, but slipped quickly through the same door they'd left by and rushed to their lockers.

"After Glee Club," Kurt said to Blaine as they parted ways for their afternoon class. "After Glee Club we'll tell Rachel and Mercedes, and then the word will spread."

"Perfect," Blaine squeezed Kurt's arm before disappearing into a classroom, winking before finally disappearing out of sight. Kurt felt his grin grow even wider. He was going to look like a Cheshire cat all afternoon but he didn't care. This was a good day and he was going to enjoy it.

When classes were over and it was finally time for Glee Club the assorted members of New Directions filed in with mixed enthusiasm. They were getting closer to Regionals but not yet at the point where the group were really panicking about song selections. For once there wasn't a crisis befalling any of their members so it was possible they would have a simple pleasant afternoon singing and workshopping which songs to use, rather than laboriously living through someone's teen drama in song.

Kurt sat next to Blaine in the back row, behind Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Sugar, and was tapping his foot impatiently when Mr. Schuester finally burst into the room with typical and cringe worthy enthusiasm.

"Ok!" Mr. Schuester clapped his hands and the kids settled themselves into some form of attention. "Now I know we've got to start getting serious about our song selections but someone here had some excellent news today so we're going to have a bit of a celebration!"

The students all looked at each other, eyebrows raised in question.

"Who knocked Fabray up again?" Puck sighed, earning him a slap from Tina.

"What? No one!" Quinn's eyes went wide. "And anyway, that would be excellent news how?"

"No one's pregnant," Mr. Schuester cut in before the banter became cutting. "Well not that I know of, right?"

"No!" the girls in the room shouted back instantly.

"Right, ok then. Kurt has some news, Kurt?" Kurt felt his stomach drop to the floor and his breath still as he froze in fear at Mr. Schuester's word. "Don't you have something to tell us?"

"Kurt!" Rachel swung around, "don't you _dare_ tell me you got a letter and didn't tell me?"

"What? No of course not," Kurt stammered. "You know our agreement – we call each other the _instant_ an envelope arrives from NYADA – and we open it together."

"I'm not talking about NYADA," Mr. Schuester was smiling, and Kurt glared at him with the most powerful daggers in his eyes he could muster. He considered whether it would be acceptable to tackle his Glee Club teacher at that moment. Blaine's hand found his arm, but it wasn't enough to calm him as he heard the next words out of Mr. Schuester's mouth.

"Kurt's been cast in one of the leading roles in the _Lima Community Theater _production of the jazzed up Gilbert and Sullivan musical, _Hot Mikado_! Ha ha!" Mr. Schuester started clapping by himself, the rest of the Glee club too stunned, confused or bored to join him. "Round of applause guys, this is amazing! And he'll be playing alongside Harmony from Aural Intensity, right Kurt?"

Mr. Schuester continued clapping and most of the Glee Club members joined in cautiously. Blaine was clapping softly, looking around the room past Kurt to gauge everyone's reactions. Mike and Tina were both smiling and clapped the hardest, Mike even pausing to give Kurt a thumbs-up. Sugar was doing a little dance in her seat to celebrate, and Rory was grinning widely, looking impressed. Puck seemed nonplussed but clapped, and Kurt heard Brittany ask Santana: "What makes it hot?"

But Rachel was silent.

She was staring at Kurt, the look in her eyes boring into him so deeply not even the feel of Blaine's hand clinging tightly to his arm could help him keep calm.

The half-hearted clapping petered out and Rachel stood up, murmured "excuse me", and walked briskly out of the room. Kurt watched her go, unable to concentrate on anything else happening in the room until he was looking at an empty doorway. He was about to look away when he realised Mercedes was also walking out that door. He slumped further into his chair, swallowing thickly with guilt.

"Ooooh _someone_ out-Berry-ed Berry without telling her," Santana leaned back in her chair and flicked her ponytail. "And hooking up with the competition? Nice going, Kurt."

"Drama!" Sugar gasped.

Kurt remained silent, unable to speak.

"We-ell!" Mr. Schuester pulled everyone's attention back to him, "perhaps we'll celebrate later. Regionals songs everyone! Ideas?"

The group returned their attention to the front of the room but Kurt retreated into himself, glad for Blaine's thumb stroking softly at his arm. He let the next hour pass without engaging in the song debate around him, feeling the weight of the consequence of his actions.

As soon as Glee Club was over, he and Blaine left without stopping to talk to the others, even though Mike and Tina in particular seemed to want to congratulate him and ask a million questions about the musical, the audition and the part he would be playing. "Maybe later guys," Blaine said to them apologetically over his shoulder as they left.

Kurt felt the weight of everyone's questions – and Rachel and Mercedes' absence – as they left the school. They walked to Kurt's car and got in.

"Oh _god_," Kurt buried his face in his hands. "She hates me. Of course she hates me." He looked at Blaine, "If she did something like this without me I would hate her for keeping it from me – I'd think she was being manipulative and trying to one-up me just to get ahead. God Blaine the reality of this is even worse than I thought. I thought it would be ok, that I could deal with hurting her feelings in the short term because she'd come around. I even hoped that maybe she wouldn't be hurt, that she'd just be happy for me. That she would _understand_." He shook his head. "What if she doesn't come around? I feel so horrible. How did I let myself become so blinded by my own ambition? How did I let myself do it in such a heartless way, with _Harmony_ of all people; how _could_ I?"

"Hey, hey, Kurt," Blaine soothed him, "you didn't do this to be manipulative and you didn't do it to get ahead. You certainly didn't do this to hurt anyone else. Remember what you said to me? That you needed to do this for _you_, to be serious about what you want in your life, regardless what happens with your NYADA application? Sure, Rachel's upset now but she'll come around. You guys have been through too much together for her not to."

"And Mercedes?" Kurt whispered. "I used to tell her everything. She already feels like we're not close anymore because I spend so much time with you and this is just making it worse." He let out a sob and felt Blaine's arms close around him. "I know you warned me they would be hurt. I knew what I was doing. I knew t his could happen. I just…" he gulped in a breath of hair and exhaled shakily. "I just thought I'd be able to handle it, that I could put me first like this and live with the consequences. But I can't. I should have just told them from the start."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer into him and held on tight. He didn't say anything, but just held Kurt until he calmed down, watching the leaves blow silently outside the tinted windows of the car.

Nearly ten minutes passed before Kurt raised his head and moved away from Blaine, preparing to start the car. "I don't know what to do now," he admitted. "Should we go to Rachel's house? Mercedes's?"

"Maybe we should go to the Lima Bean," Blaine said quietly. "You never know, they might be there, waiting to talk to you." Blaine reached out and cupped Kurt's cheek, steadying Kurt's face so he was looking directly into his eyes. "You didn't keep this from them Kurt. You were going to tell them as soon as you knew and could get them alone, remember? It made sense not to announce it at Glee Club in front of everyone without telling them first."

"How did Mr. Schue even _know_?" The despair was returning to Kurt's voice. "I only found out at lunch so how did he even know?"

Blaine shrugged. "You said he tried out for one of these productions before. Maybe he knew someone else who did. Or maybe he keeps in touch with Larry. Maybe Larry called him to find out how 'melodramatic' you were going to be – since he seems to have such an issue with that." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt tenderly on the lips. "He should have spoken to you first – it's the obvious thing to do."

Kurt laughed. "Mr. Schue doing the obvious or right thing?" He shook his head. "You've got to stop assuming he'll do the right thing just because he's a teacher."

"Let's go to the Lima Bean," Blaine said again, "you never know. They might be there."

Kurt sighed and turned the ignition in his car, quickly silencing the loud blaring of the radio, which had been at high volume while he and Blaine had sung along to Katy Perry on the way back to school at lunch. He didn't feel like singing the latest pop anthem at the top of his lungs right then. He didn't even want to hear it.

Just as Kurt was about to move the car, his phone rang loudly in his pocket. Checking that the handbrake was still applied, he shimmied the phone out of his jeans and looked at the screen.

"It's my dad," he sighed, putting the phone to his ear. "Hey Dad, Blaine and I are just going to go to the Lima Bean and-" he stopped short. "What?" Really? Oh my god. Yes we'll be _right _there."

"What?" Blaine looked scared as Kurt threw the phone across onto Blaine's lap and put the car into gear.

"A letter from NYADA just arrived."

* * *

><em>To be continued...<em> 


End file.
